When You Call My Name
by Leicu
Summary: Future Trunks love story. Who is this girl with the long brown hair? How did she manage to capture the New Prince of Saiyan's heart? Parts are NOT intended for those under 18. TrunksxOC some BxV as well
1. From Within

Nearly 12 months had passed since Trunks returned home from his last trip to the past. There he told them of how he was able to destroy the androids, including Cell. Even while he was there he helped them out with all sorts of new troubles. Which helped made him stronger in mind and body. Now the stronger, older, and wiser Trunks was back in his own time, again. The world was being rebuilt, but there was still a long way to go. Capsule Corp too, was being rebuilt; they had begun manufacturing capsules again, a couple of cars and trucks, some home goods as well. Things that would help the world grow. Trunks's home, the place he grew up in, with fear, was no longer. Now, there was only peace, peace all around.

"Trunks!? Trunks? Where are you?" his blue eyed mother yelled from one side of the complex. Her hair long and pulled back into a tight low pony tail, she clothes covered with grease from her latest experiment, an attempt to help rebuild the world, as she began searching the house for her son. "Geeze, where is that boy, he saves the world and now he thinks he can just do whatever it is he wants. He said he'd help me move some things from underground back to my nice new work shop. Damn you Vegeta! You have a head strong boy running around wild and I blame you!" Bulma said out loud, as if Vegeta could hear her. She missed him, she really did. She missed all of them. It had become lonely and quiet, in a way, since they all passed.

Bulma, found her way to the upstairs living quarters. She could see that no lights where on, but she knew where he son was. She stepped out onto the top balcony, of Capsule Corp still searching for her only son, Trunks. Bulma's long blue hair swayed in the wind as she glanced up to see her son sitting quietly on the roof above. He looked so lonely. His eyes looked empty his soul was missing something. He had looked so happy in the days following his return from the past. But as the months went on, she could see a longing in him, longing he may not have even noticed.

"Trunks, you ok up there?" Bluma asked with concern. Her eyes fixated on her son. He was wearing his training clothes, dark grey sweat pants and a black tank top, yet he was missing his shoes.

Trunks was snapped out of his own head with her words. "Huh...Oh yeah. Hey Mom. I'm fine, just watching the sun set." He spoke as he shifted his eyes down to her then back at the sun. His arms wrapped around one knee, the other leg straight out, his eyes now fixated back on the sun, staring blankly into the coming night, as if it would hold some deep dark answer he'd been seeking. "What did you need Mom?" He asked in a low tone.

"Oh…nothing son, nothing really I just…" She paused for a moment to take in the last of the sun's rays. Her mind went back to a simpler time, before the Androids, before she had even gotten pregnant with Trunks. She and Vegeta had sat on that very porch, he was still healing from another gravity room explosion, and they watched the sun set in that same sky. She recalled, glancing at Vegeta and catching him in a rare moment of sheer enjoyment, of peace. That evil scowl was gone; his eyes were no longer hard and cold, but illuminated by the sun. He even dared to grace his own face with a smile of contentment. That is when she first realized that she loved him. For everything he was, for everything he wasn't.

She let out a sigh for that long forgotten night. As she looked back at her son, she began think. With a little smirking blush on her face. "Oh Vegeta …" she thought as she tried to push back the memory of their passion on that night. There passion that lead them to Trunks. Come to think of it, it much like this one, years and years ago that she had last been with Vegeta, in their sweet passion play.

"Mom?" Trunks looked down as his mother, as she was deep in thought, still blush on her face. He couldn't figure her out sometimes, what was she blushing over? "MOM!" he shouted. Bulma blinked as she turned her face to look her son in the eye. "Mom, what is it? Did you need me for something?" He only said this because he wanted to be alone. He wanted to be lost in thought over his own unending pain again.

"Well aren't you a bit testy tonight Son. Who built you a time machine and took care of all your wounds when you got into fights with those stupid androids? Hmmm?" She naggingly commented.

"Uhhh umm…Sorry Mom." Trunks lowered his head as he jumped down to the balcony his mother was on. He had gotten so much taller in that hyperbolic time chamber, back in the past. He had even grown while in the past without the time chambers help.

"Trunks, I'm not mad, I'm just…." She paused she wasn't sure how to say this without hurting her only sons feelings. "I'm just, are you happy?" she blurted out. Trunks's eyes got big; he was taken aback by this question. "I can see emptiness in your eyes trunks. I just want you to be happy. You are lonely aren't you?"

Once again he looked back at the sun which was nearly gone, as the first stars began to glow. "Yes." He said in a low blunt tone. There was no denying it there was no changing it. "But there's more to it, Mom. I feel as though I'm the only one…the only one that has to hold the world on his shoulders." He had finally said it out loud. Ever since he had returned home he felt this great pain, this burden, he had no one that could relate to him. No one he could really talk to. His mother understood slightly but she was not a fighter, she didn't know what it really felt like to be the only person in the solar system that was strong enough or brave enough to even attempt saving the planet. And without him, Earth was doomed. He felt that obligation, that very devastating obligation all over his body, in his mind, and even in his soul. He has taken up the habit of training nearly 16 hours a day 7 days a week. Just to be prepared, for anything. He had learned a lot from his past father, he'd learned that you must always be prepared even in times of peace.

Bulma was shocked, she knew her son was lonely, she was lonely, but she never even conceived of the thought that her son felt the weight of the world on his own shoulders, even if she had, she never expected him to be stressed or even depressed over it.

"Oh Trunks, my dear Son." She put her arms around his strong muscular body. "I never knew, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you my dear. If only there were a way for you to have some comrades like Goku had, if we could only bring them all back." Her eyes wandered off for a moment at the thought of everyone being back, including Vegeta. What would the world be like? She pondered.

He pulled away from her as he went to lean on the railing of the balcony. "What am I to do Mom?" he asked pathetically.

Bulma placed a hand on his back, and she took his face in her other hand and turned it to face her. "Well Son…get a girlfriend!" she spoke with such joy and excitement that she nearly surprised herself.

"MOM!" He shouted while blushing.


	2. Those eyes

It had been nearly a week since Bulma had demanded that her son get a girlfriend. Trunks hadn't really paid her much mind. Why did he the New Prince of Saiyan's need a girlfriend? He didn't need one; he was more interested in becoming stronger, in order to protect the world from any in coming disaster, at least that's what he told himself. Maybe that was all he needed to be stronger so he wouldn't fear the outcome if something evil once again arrived on Earth. Just maybe that would alleviate his sadness.

The Capsule Corp residents had finally managed to be 100% damage free, as long as Trunks didn't get too carried away with training. As the house was being rebuilt, Bulma had made a wing just for Trunks and his training. It was the top floor on the West side of the complex, two flights up from the Briefs living quarters. She knew he was a Saiyan, she knew fighting was in his blood in his soul. There was no way she could ever deny him that. In this revamped part of the house she created a new gravity room, this one much more stable then the pod capsule his father trained in and it could withstand up to 1,000 times gravity. (Though she never told Trunks that.) She had hoped he'd never need or want that type of gravity, unlike Vegeta, who was never satisfied and always had to have more power. She had also included a shower, infirmary, a small storage of food (enough for a small village), as well as a library. She felt he needed to educate his mind as well as his body. Even though 98% of the books were fighting manuals and stories like, "The Art of War." However she kept his bedroom just down the hall from hers. She found this to be the most effective way of getting him out of that room.

As Capsule Corp grew and began creating new items Bulma was in the need for some new staff. Even though the world had been destroyed, nearly 2/3rds of the population had died during the androids little joy ride through the world. With the reconstruction it brought a lot of people from the wilderness and small shanty towns into the big cities. For the same reasons most people go to the big cities. Work. It was hard to find young qualified employees. Most everyone that had any particular skill (other than running and hunting) was older, that last generation that was given the privilege of a full education. Through it all she managed to find the right people for the right job. You can never have to many strong young men running around to move heavy equipment, seeing how she couldn't get her son to get out of his gravity room long enough to help.

At first, Trunks didn't even notice all the new comers to the compound. They never bothered him, except on the rare occasion they needed to refill his food store or check on some loud explosion. Even then very few were ever brave enough to go up there. They feared being mistaken as a moving target.

It was a nice sunny Tuesday morning the air was crisp with the coming fall freeze, not even 7:30 am yet, and Trunks was already in his gravity room starting his morning workout before breakfast. Bulma awoke to a loud explosion. She shot straight up out of her bed. The first thing to her mind was Trunks. "Damn it boy! How many timed have I told you….KAMI!" She screamed and she ran up the stairs to Trunks's wing. "Man I really regret having put that stupid thing up stairs." She thought as she got to the top of the final landing. She could see smoke coming from the door to the gravity room. She feared the worst. What had Trunks done? She bolted to the door and typed in her manual override code to stop the gravity room. As soon as she had typed in the last number she began unlocking the door. The door was thick, and heavy. She was nearly too weak to get it open. All the while her mind just swamped with fear.

As she peered into the room trying not to chock on the billowing smoke that was now feeling her lungs. The internal sprinkler system had even turned on; she began to call out to her son. "Trunks?! Hello Trunks? Are you alive?" Panic in her voice as she yelled. There was no reply. Tears began to run down her face. "Trunks? Trunks! SON! Tru…." She was cut off when she heard a faint moan coming from the far corner of the room. She dropped to her knees so she could crawl on the floor to avoid any more of the smoke. She saw what appeared to be blood washing down the drain with the sprinkler water. Her heart sank. Had he finally become his father and blown himself up just to get stronger? She finally managed to make her way to him. He was leaning on the wall, one leg bent the other straight out. His right arm holding his left shoulder as his arm lay limp beside him. His face was bruised, beaten and battered. He was covered in blood. She scooped him up in her arms the best she could. He was too heavy for her to move on her own, and much to injured to be drag somewhere.

The explosion had woken the live in staff. Because the compound was so large and housing was still hard to come by Bulma had offered many of her employee's rooms in the bottom south wing. Lucky many of these staff member were the young strong men whose second job was to go help with Trunks. These young men came charging in, calling out to Trunks and Bulma. "Miss Bulma? Miss?" The tall man with the short blonde spiked hair called. He was an attractive fellow if you liked beefed up macho men with no brain. The other two just stood behind him covering their faces from the smoke, which was finally dissipating thanks to the sprinkler and vent system. "I'm over here! Hurry! He's hurt bad!" Bulma yelled as she held her son in her arms. The three men scooped him up and slowly but surely carried him to the infirmary.

As they carried him out Bulma called the doctor, via speed dial. "Hello, Dr. Chow's office, how may I help you?" A sweet woman's voice on the other end stated.

"YES I need Dr. Chow here right now! Please, my son…he's hurt…..bad." In between words she sobbed trying not to get tears all over the phone.

"Ummm. Yes miss, may I ask who this is?" The woman asked with what one would imagine was a blank stare.

"YOU FOOL! BULMA! Bulma Briefs! Get over here…Capsule Corp. Just send the stupid Dr. NOW!" She screamed as she hung up the phone and darted to her son's side. As he now lay in the infirmary bed with an oxygen mask on his face. Still bleeding profusely.

Bulma was a hysterical mess. Had that been Vegeta lying in the bed she would have been upset, but still have a solid mind. But seeing her son, more beaten up the ever before nearly one armed, she couldn't help it. Her time of strife and fear should have been over, but it wasn't, with Trunks's training it had just begun.

It took the doctor nearly 10 minutes to make it to the compound and up the zillion flights of stairs to the infirmary. Lucky he only lived and worked a few doors down the road. Once there he jumped right in, bandaging, sewing and putting IV's (specially crafted my Bulma for Saiyan skin) in to Trunks's good arm.

"He's alright now Ms. Brief, just let him rest and keep him out of that room for a while. He needs to heal, he needs to sleep. I'd say this is due to over exertion. He got careless, and he got hurt." The doctor said with a calm soft tone, much like how her father uses to speak, just a little more coherent. Bulma was relieved her son would live, and once healed she knew he'd be up to the same things.

Trunks spent nearly 2 weeks bed ridden. Two days in to his rest, Bulma had moved him back down to his own room, where she felt he would be most comfortable. There he got his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and most of all his rest. At the end of two weeks he was up and walking, still looking a bit beaten. He wasn't allowed to leave the compound or train; he became restless, and decided that he needed to mix up some excitement.

Mid-afternoon one day he got the idea to go meet all the new staff that his mother had hired. He met the big strong men that moved her experiments for her, that included the three men that saved him just two weeks before. He met the staff in the kitchen and the lab. None of which really struck him as exciting and worth being around. Nothing would ever replace the connection he felt with the Z fighters.

Trunks had one last group to meet, the main office crew; this included the woman who would pick up the phones for customer support and all the support staff that came up with the latest and greatest Capsule Corp ads. As he began to open the door to the wide vast room with nearly 25 people in it, he heard his mother calling after him.

"Trunks? What do you think you are doing up out of bed? I hear you've been harassing all the employees!" Bulma yelled, she exaggerated the severity of his meeting the safe, but she didn't want him out of bed yet, he was still hurt.

"Mom! I'm not harassing anyone! Geez! I just wanted to meet everyone." His voice got low and forceful. "I just wanted to meet them, I've been so wrapped up in my own training that….I didn't see all these people." He looked to the ground kind of ashamed to admit it, but he had been so wrapped up in himself to even notice. That to him was not a good Earth hero.

"Fine, go in there and meet them but then GO TO BED!?" Bulma screamed as she stormed off. She was happy he was more interested in meeting the safe than training, at least for now. She could still see the emptiness in his eye, and she desperately hoped he would meet someone, anyone to take his mind off of his own self proclaimed obligation.

Trunks opened the door fully, he could see into the room and everyone could see him, having just heard his scuffle with his mother they all looked at him. He blushed with embarrassment, knowing they all just heard. He introduced himself to the staff, in the most polite manner. "Hello everyone. I'm Trunks Briefs, Bluma's son." That was all he needed to say everyone knew who he was already. There was no mistaking that. They all got up to greet him and thank him for what he did. Bulma wasn't shy about bragging on her son, when it came to saving the world at least. Shortly after everyone shook hands and talked for a short time, they all went back to work. Trunks walked over to the nearest water cooler, feeling the need for a nice cool drink after all that. A tall young woman with long brown hair which was pulled back in a high pony tail walked in biting into a cookie. At first she didn't notice Trunks, but he noticed her. She felt eyes on her, as though the whole room was watching her. She was the new girl at work, she'd only been there 3 days, and she wasn't living in the compound employee housing. So she still was the outcast. She seemed to be in her own little world all the time. Yet, she was trying so hard to please everyone, while still keeping her youthful curiosity.

She stopped at her desk and put her cookie down, noticing that all eyes were focused near the water cooler. She leaned into one of her co-works and spoke.

"What's going on?" She ask inquisitively

"WHAT?! Don't you see him? Ms. Brief's son is here. And you just walk in like its nothing!" The coworker was astonished most people treated the Briefs like royalty, and to just blatantly ignoring one was even worse.

The young girl looked back up to see a tall, well built man with purple hair and blue eyes, with rippling muscles just staring back at her. She blinked and jumped back a bit. Blushing, feeling ashamed she had just miss a fine young man like that. Trunks, caught himself staring at her, blushing and turning away he had no idea why he felt so embarrassed. Her co-worker nudged her. "Go say hello, geez don't you know any better?" She scoffed.

She swallowed hard; she had just made a fool of herself in front of everyone, even him. She gathered her courage and walked up to him. Clearing her throat she spoke "Hel…Hello there. I'm…I'm Miki. Nice to meet you." She couldn't believe it, she had stuttered and stubbed over her words. How and why? She threw out her hand to shake his. As he placed his out to reciprocate she looked into his bright sapphire blue eyes and smiled. For some reason she felt at ease, for the first time in her whole life, she felt truly safe. She smiled the biggest friendliest smile she had, as Trunks blushed and threw his left hand behind his head and scratched embarrassedly.

"Hello, I'm Trunks." He smiled back "It is a pleasure to meet you. But I should go." As he made his exit all too quickly Miki sighed, as she turned to the crowed room that was just staring at her. She smiled with a laughing voice, "Well he seems nice."


	3. Can we see it

Trunks sat on the roof as the stars once again began to show in the deep blue night sky. His light blue t-shirt rippled in the cool night breeze; luckily he was part Saiyan so he didn't feel the cold as the pure humans did. Their own bodies produced the much heat; they were their own personal heaters. He lay back looking up to the sky, once again deep in thought.

"I wounded where it was in the night? Planet Vegeta, could I have seen it from here?" Trunks thought as he gazed into the night. He had wondered about his past, about his father for so many nights. Even though he had meet him in the past, there was still something missing, he could tell Vegeta had cared for him but he wasn't one to really show the affection or sit down and have a father – son talk. Not to mention Trunks was always too scared to bring up his father's past. He remembered years ago, before he made his time trip, his mother told him what little she knew about Vegeta's past. She was the only person he ever opened up to, if only for a short time.

He sighed as the street lamps flickered on. He could hear people talking and laughing down below. This was unusual to him, but then again he hadn't been focused on the outside world for some time. Sitting up he glanced down to see a couple of the employee's leaving for the night. All of them walked over to the employee housing, except one, Miki. He was interested by this; he had just assumed that everyone lived there. He was confused by this girl. She was so care free so unscarred by her life. His eyes fallowed her as she made her way to the side walk running parallel to the road. She turned back to gaze upon Capsule Corp. and waved with a big smile.

"Bye Trunks! It was nice meeting you!" She shouted as she walked away. Trunks blink in surprise, how did she know he was up there? Most people never paid any attention to the roof of Capsule Corp. All he could muster in his moment of surprise was a small wave.

"How did she know I was here? I thought this was a great look out." He laughed to himself feeling kind of ashamed. "I wounded where she is going, hmmm." As he spoke to himself his train of thought was lost when Bulma came smashing through the balcony door below him.

"TRUNKS! Get down here please!" She shouted. "I want you to go after that girl." She pointed to Miki, who was already at the end of the block.

"Ummm, why Mom? What did she do?" He questioned. What had she done to make Bulma demand that her son go after her?

"I told her to move into the employee housing, and she refused me! She said she was happy where she was!" Bulma huffed. "It isn't safe for a girl to walk the streets alone at night." She spoke with intent. "I need you to go after her, at least make sure she gets home safe. Please Son."

He looked at her for a moment as if she was joking. "Ummm. Ok, but…" he trailed off.

"I don't care what you had planned and if you are well enough to pester my employees you are well enough to walk down the road!" She had started out kind and caring but as she ended her sentence he could since her unhappiness.

"Ok ok Mom chill." Trunks tried to calm his mother with his hand, coxing her to calm down. He jumped down from the roof landing gracefully on the sidewalk below. He waved and began running down the road calling after Miki.

"Miki! Wait, wait up. Please. Miki." He shouted as he jogged down the street, he didn't want to scare her by just appearing behind her.

Miki stopped, turning around swiftly; her now loose hair blew in the wind as she turned. Her black skirt whipped in the cool night breeze, her white shirt hugging her curves as she held her arms around herself. She hadn't expected it to be so cold so quick.

"Oh, hello Trunks." She spoke soft, but with pleasure in her voice. "What brings you to the other end of the street?" She asked jokingly, with an inquisitive smile.

Trunks stopped jogging and began walking toward her. She could see his figure growing in the night, his shoulders broad and strong. "My mother sent me after you. She said you shouldn't walk home alone." He blushed a bit looking at the ground.

"Oh that was sweet of her, but I think I'm ok. I've made this walk a couple of times before. But you are more than welcome to join me." She smiled at him as if a genuine pleasure would be given by his presence. Trunks nodded, in acceptance. The two began to walk side by side down the road.

"SO! Mr. Trunks Brief, I've heard a lot about you through the others at Capsule Corp." She said with intrigue.

"I would believe so…" Trunks interjected. "What have they told you?" He was suspicious as to what they thought of him or what they even knew.

"Well, let's see. They told me you were Ms. Briefs only son and you spend most of your time exercising and blowing things up." She put her fingers to her mouth as if it would help recall more information. Trunked just stared at her, what did people think of him? "Well, yep that's about it right. I think someone said you saved the Earth from those androids, single handedly." She winked as if to make a mole hill out of a mountainous achievement. Trying not to feed his ego.

"Well, yes… I guess that is all true. I prefer calling it training other than exercising." He smiled a sheepish grin. Trying his hardest to hide what he had really done, he began "And well, yes I did defeat the androids but I just…it's not what you think." He was cut off by Miki.

"Don't worry, I Know! Your mother told me. Everything." She grinned as if to blow his secret cover.

"WHAT?!" He gasps. Did she really know about him, did she know everything? Bulma was one to brag but not to exploit her son's royal linage and power. Trunks stopped in his tracks as he stared at Miki.

Miki turned and looked at him peculiarly. "What's wrong?" She blinked, was he really that shocked by her words?

"What has my mother told you, Miki?" His voice had gown deep and gruff, he was upset. "When did you find out?"

"Well, I found out the day I was hired." She looked up to the sky. "I had just come to the city, and I had heard from the people in my town that Capsule Corp was a great place to get a job. I had no real skill however, but I was ready to move on with life. To live normal." Her voice lost all of its childish curiosity and became more serious as she recalled her past.

"I didn't even bother to find a place to live, I just walked into Capsule Corp. I told one of the secretaries that I wanted to know if any positions where open." She looked back at Trunks, his strong sapphire eyes burning a hole in her as he sought his answer. "She called Ms. Briefs to inquire for me, and the next thing I knew I was in Bulma's office with a cup of tea and cakes at my disposal, being interrogated."

Miki laughed, it wasn't really and interrogation more of a briefing of her new position. "She asked me about myself and where I came from. Then she told me about herself, her past, her life and her son."

Trunks grimaced. What was his mother up too?

"Well, she didn't go into detail just that you have some special blood from your father and that gave you some special abilities, which allowed you to defend the Earth. I'm not totally sure what those skills are though." She looked asking with her eyes for him to tell her or even show her.

"Hmff. So did she tell you anything else? Did she tell everyone that stuff?" He growled, though he wasn't sure why he was so upset. Here was one more person who knew something about him, something about his greatness.

"Hmmm, I don't know what she's told the others, but she had asked me to not go around talking about it. So I haven't, well until now. But I figured that was ok seeing how, well it's about you." She giggled trying to calm the mood a bit. "Besides Trunks, it's pretty cool. There is no one else quite like you. I'm sure it's exciting."

"It's not exciting!" He barked, "It sucks. No one knows what it is like, no one has damn clue as to what I have to go through!" Trunks shouted as he flung his fist into a lamp post that groaned as it toppled over. This caused Miki to jump back a bit. Her eyes wide and shaking.

Though Trunks had just put his hand threw a large metal lamp post causing it to fall over, she wasn't scared, well not really. She could see his sapphire eyes become soft and begin to water, somehow she had caused him to hurt, and she hated that. He turned his head away from her looking at the gowned behind him.

"Trunks….I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I just don't have a clue, huh?" She looked to the gowned a bit ashamed now, who was she to think she knew him, just from a few words his mother had spoke. Trunks still looked to the ground behind him, as he watched the sparks of electricity from the lamp post. He gritted his teeth, what had he done, once again he'd lost himself. Was he becoming more like his father?

Trunks looked back up to find Miki even closer to him, only 6 inches away from him now, both of her hands reaching up to his face. A calm serenity in her eyes, and a soft smile gracing her beautiful face, he let her place her hands on him. He shuttered. She had been the only other woman to willingly touch him in that manner, other than his mother. His eye glistened as he stared at her.

"What is she doing?" He though, as her hands pulled his face down lower to hers. He had a quick moment of fear what was this she was doing? Her lips puckered, as he closed his eyes tight. She gently kissed his forehead. His eyes bolted open.

She pulled away from him with a smile. "I'm sorry Trunks. It's ok now. Right?" She asked softly.

He just stared at her, in shock, he had not expected to be kissed there, and he was pleased, though he felt a little lacking in that very moment. He nodded.

"I'm sorry Miki, I shouldn't have snapped at you." His voice was soft and calm.

"What? Me? You didn't do anything to me! I think you might need to apologize to that lamp post though." She laughed as she pointed to wreckage. Trunks just looked at her. Was she not fearful?

"Well?" She asked. "Are you going to apologize to it and then walk me home? It's getting cold." She sneezed. "Grrr. I hate the cold!" she grumbled.

"Umm…sorry lamp post?" He felt weird apologizing to a lamp post but he did it anyhow. He nodded. "Yes, shall we?"

The rest of the way home they didn't speak much. Miki wasn't sure what to say. Trunks' too wasn't sure what else to say.

"Ahh! Here we are." She pointed to a newly built building nearly 30 minutes from Capsule Corp. "That's my place right there. That top right room on the corner." She smiled as she wiggled her figures.

"Well I'm happy you are home safe. I will take my leave then. Have a good night Miki." He turned quickly on his heel.

"OK!" Miki waved as he began to leave her side. She stood there just for a moment, with butterflies building in her gut. "Trunks wait!" She shouted.

Trunks stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to see her over his left shoulder. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Do you, maybe want to ummm." She blushed, "Go on a date? Maybe a movie or something…" she trailed off hoping she'd get a quick answer.


	4. The Moment

**M content - skip to paragraph 8 to avoid it**

* * *

><p>Bulma walked into her son's room, to not find him laying in bed. His bed was made and his room was clean. She began to panic, where had he gone now?<p>

"You better not be training Trunks!" She thought, knowing his body may look healed but as his mother she knew he wasn't well enough just yet. At that very moment she heard the shower turn on. A sigh of relief left her lips. At least this way she knew he wasn't training and wasn't going to train at any point that day, if he was showering now, in the morning. She made her departure from his room, giving him some privacy.

Trunks stood bare in the bathroom, looking at his body in the mirror. He was well built, taller than his father by a good bit; his muscles were defined and strong. His shoulders were wide while his body was slender and lean. He had scares all over his skin from all his countless battles; he even had a matching scar to his father. They both adorned their body with large scar on their chest from which they were killed from. He ran his fingers over the scar, it had been well over a year but he could still feel the pain from that day. He began to think of what others would think if they saw his bare body. Would they be scared, feel pity, or just be in shock? He turned to see his back's reflection in the mirror. His back too was covered in scars. His eyes trailed down his muscular back until it reached his lower back, where his tail had been. He'd never know his tail. For Bulma had had it removed right after birth to prevent any monkey transformations. If one did not know they would have just guessed it to be another battle scar.

The steam from the shower had begun fogging the mirror, as Trunks stepped into his shower. He let the hot water run over his still wore body. He ran his fingers through his hair to get the water mixed all through it. Trunks looked up to the ceiling, grunting to himself. He leaned on to the wall letting the water hit the back of his head and neck, propping himself up with his left hand, while his right found its way to himself. He hadn't had the urge or need to do anything since he had gone through puberty, but he found himself in need tonight.

He was proportioned to his height, if not a bit bigger than any average human his size. His girth was noticeably larger. He stocked himself not sure why this of all days he had this urge. Had it had something to do with Miki? Since he had left her, he couldn't get his mind off of her. She was like a virus finding its way to his brain. He was plagued by her. He acknowledged she was attractive; she was thin but curvy, with long legs that went on to tomorrow. Her face was nice as well. Her features were strong but she had this purity to them like no one else.

Trunks gave into as he pleasured himself, it had been years but he still knew what it took. His large strong hand gripped him lightly as he forced his hand up and down. It only took him a minute to feel the release he had been seeking. As he came he clinched his left fist and let out a deep moan.

His breathing was hard and he panted for a moment. His head still hung. He had his release but he was still lacking. He couldn't figure out what he was craving. He shook his head, trying to get back into the real world. Trunks stood up straight. He did feel better. But it took a lot out of him, in more than one way. He began to wash.

Bulma sat on the sofa in the down stairs living room, snacking on some berries watching the news, of peace. Trunks found his way to the living room to where his mother was. He was now fully dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, his hair still wet. He plopped down on the sofa beside her, with frustration.

"Trunks, what's up? Did you walk Miki home last night?" Bulma ask inquisitively. As she looked at her son she could see he was deep in thought. "You seem to be confused." She said as she popped another berry in to her mouth.

"Mom. Yes, I walked her home." He said in deep voice, he still wasn't happy that his mother had told Miki about him. "She told me…she told me you told her, everything." He glared at his mother threw his wet hair.

"Ahh, stupid girl." Bulma laughed. "Yes, I did. I did it so she could…so she'd know. That's all I can really say." She smiled softly showing that she had no ill intent.

"Mom, who else have you told? Trunks demanded.

"No one else, Son. I only told her because… I like her. She reminds me of you Trunks. She is about your age and she'd gone through so much in her life too, I thought maybe she could relate somehow to you." Bulma spoke the truth. She had hoped they could relate. She had to admit it was a selfish attempt to see her son happy. Though is it ever selfish to see someone else happy? "So what happened?" Bulma inquired.

"WHAT? NOTHING!" Trunks shouted as he blushed. Bulma looked at him in bewilderment. What was he freaking out over. "I just walked her home, nothing else." He stated, "I did break a lamp post." He said quietly in hopes she did not hear him.

"WHAT?" Bulma screamed. "Why? Why did you do something like that Trunks?" She turned to her son in astonishment.

"I just…I got upset when she told me she knew and that YOU had told her." He sneered and looked away. "But Miki wasn't hurt. She wasn't even scared." A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh really?" Bulma looked at her son's face seeing his smile. "That's good. After living through those Androids I guess a sweet boy hitting a lamp isn't anything to worry about." She laughed jokingly. Trunks just looked at her blankly. Had his mother had lost it.

"There is one thing, one thing I don't know what to do about." Trunks glanced at his mother hoping she had the answer. Bulma looked at him with curiosity. "I need…I mean I'm…I have a date with Miki tonight." Trunks blurted out. This nearly caused his mother to fall off the sofa. "And I have no idea what to do." He blushed.

Bulma laughed. "Oh Trunks. My dear sweet boy. You got a girlfriend, oooohhhh! Kissy Kissy!" She joked with him, who was not too pleased with this. "Ok, take her out to eat first; I would recommended a buffet for you sake. Then take her to a movie or dancing. After that, take her home." She smiled softly. It had been years since Bulma had been on a real date. She never really dated Vegeta unless you call sitting at his bedside a date.

"Really? You think that would be an ok date Mom?" Trunks inquired. "I've never been on a date…I'm not sure what to do." He blushed.

"Oh Son, just fallow your gut. It will be ok. Don't worry. I'm sure she's nervous too." Bulma put her arm around her sons shoulder as she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it son. You will do fine! Now, what are you wearing?" This was Bulma's field of expertise that was for sure. Maybe now her son would finally wear something other than workout clothes.

The night had finally come, 6:00pm on the dot, and Trunks stood at the bottom of Miki's apartment complex, waiting for her to come out. Trunks was dressed in nice khaki slacks with a black polo shirt, and a small flower in his right hand. He could hear Miki calling to him as she skipped out of the main door.

"TRUNKS! Hey! I'm so excited for tonight, aren't you?" She smiled as she got up close to him. Her dark brown hair was down but pulled away from her face with small clips, her lips a bright red. She had on a form fitted black dress with a brown belt and matching heels. She looked great. "So, what are we doing?"

Trunks smiled and he repeated his mother's itinerary. Miki smiled. "Sounds great! I'm hungry." She smiled as she was interrupted by Trunks' hand out in front of her. Miki's eyes got big, as a goofy smile came over face. "AWWW A flower! It is SO pretty! Thank you Trunks!" She couldn't hide her happiness, as she threw her arms around his neck in small embrace. Trunks smiled.


	5. Don't Leave Me

"Man I'm stuffed!" Miki commented. "So what are we doing now? Hmmm?" She looked at Trunks his eyes looking off into the twilight sky. She couldn't help but notice him in this state, he looked like an angel. Innocent and pure, kind and sweet, strong yet so gentle. Trunks looked back at her blinking as he noticed her staring. She smiled. "What is next?"

"I was thinking either a movie or maybe some dancing. What do you say?" Trunks stated as he looked back into her emerald eyes.

"LET'S GO DANICNG!" She shouted. "I love dancing. I know of a great club! Let us go there!" She smiled her usual happy smile.

Trunks nodded. "Sure, let's go." He said this as Miki took his hand in hers and began to pull him down the road.

"It's this way, just a bit further." She said as they could see a large brick building arising in the distance. This building was one of the only original structures left in the city. "I haven't been here before but one of my coworkers LOVES it!" Miki boisterously stated.

They walked into a room full of people. In front of them was the dance floor, too their right was a small set of stairs that lead up to the tables, the bar sat in the very back wall directly in front of them. It was a dimly light room, but it was pretty. The music was bumping and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Miki, still holding Trunks's hand lead him on to the dance floor. Trunks just blushed

"Ummm… Miki I'm not a great dancer." Trunks sheepishly stated. In fact he'd never danced before, he never had the chance. Miki just laughed.

"Oh Trunks don't worry, just let the music take you. Just copy me! She smiled giddily as they dance.

The night was coming to a close, as the club announced it was the last song of the night.

"Attention dancers! This is the last song of the night and to honor all you love birds out there this one will be a slow song." The DJ announced. Trunks just smiled at Miki.

"One more then I guess." He pulled her close to him, his arms around her small waist. Miki inter locked her fingers around his neck. With her heels on he was only 2 inches taller than she was; this made it quite easy to get lost in his sapphire yes. Miki laid her head down on his right shoulder. Her face nestled into his neck. She could smell the sweet scent of his aroma. She hadn't noticed it before but it was intoxicating. They swayed back and forth lost in each other's arms.

"Miki." Trunks spoke soft into her hear. She lifted her head and glanced up at him. She could see his small sweet smile just inches from her. He leaned in slowly and began to kiss her. At first Miki was taken back she hadn't expected this to happen, not this soon. She didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands moved up into his hair gripping slightly. They pulled apart just for a moment, to gaze into each other's eyes. Their lips reach one another once more, full of passion.

As they kissed Trunks felt he'd shower her just another one of his little tricks. The night before he showed his strength, even though he hadn't intended to.

"Can I sweep you off your feet?" He asked with no hesitation

"You already have…" Miki stated as she felt him grip her tighter, as to hold her up. Miki could feel her feet lifting off the ground; she pulled away, as she stared desperately at him. Why had her feet left the ground? Trunks just smiled an innocent smile.

"No, now I have." He nodded to indicate their flight. "Did she tell you about this?"

Miki just looked at the ground, they were no more than 3 inches from the ground, but that was enough. Her hands left his hair and pulled tighter around his neck; as if she felt she'd fall, even though he'd never let that happen.

"No….she didn't tell me you could….could…" she was stumbling over her words.

"Fly." He added as if to finish her sentence for her. "Do you want down?" he asked sweetly.

Miki blushed and spoke truthfully. "No. Just don't let me go." She said as she kissed him again. This had turned out better than he had expected, he just knew she'd freak out, it is one thing to be strong another to be able to fly.

"Well folks. Thanks for the night of great dancing and fun; come back tomorrow night at 8 pm for another round of great fun!" The DJ said as the last song was coming to an end.

Trunks slowly lowered them back to the ground, as to not draw attention to them as everyone left. Miki still had her arms around Trunks's neck; she gazed deep into his eyes.

"I guess we have to go huh?" She asked sadly.

"Well it is midnight already." He spoke softly into her ear. He hadn't felt like this before, he had butterflies in his stomach the whole night, yet he never wanted to let her go. He let go of her waist as he took her hand walking out into the cold night.

"OH my god! It's so COLD! Damn it I forgot my jacket again" Miki cried. Giving Trunks puppy dog eyes as if he could just conjure up a jacket for her. After taking flight in the club she couldn't deny it was possible. Who knew what this boy was capable of?

Trunks wrapped his strong muscular arms around her shoulders. "This is the best I can do right now Miki." He said softly. "Just wait until everyone leaves." Luckily it was a cold night, no one was hanging around the club, which gave Trunks a great opportunity. "Put your arms around my neck." As Miki reached up to wrap around his neck, he scooped her up in one swift movement, with no effort.

"Now hang tight." He said with an ego. As Miki could feel his body warmth something else became noticeable, she was no longer cold, and now she and Trunks had a bright yellow glow surrounding them. She looked at him in astonishment. He just smirked cockily at her.

"What is going on!" Miki questioned as Trunks took off. The ground was getting further away and soon she could see the tops of buildings below her. She nearly clawed up him as he stopped high above the city.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" She screamed. Fear in her eyes, with a mix of excitement.

"Calm down. It's ok. I'll never let you go. Besides aren't you warm now?" He asked knowingly.

"Well yes…I am but I'm so confused." She was confused, how had she not known, how could this be possible.

"I guess she really didn't tell you EVERYTHING." Trunks laughed out loud to himself. "Shall I take you home?" He looked down at her as she gazed out onto the world. She hadn't even heard him. He took that as a sign that she was, hopefully, ok with it all.

In just a matter of moments he was landing on her balcony. "We are here." He said as he slowly placed her on the ground. She looked back at him, then at the sliding door. She glanced at the ground, as she turned on her heel and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He hadn't expected her to just throw herself on him, not after that. She placed her lips upon his one last time.

"Do you want to come in?" Miki asked sheepishly. Trunks just nodded. With his wordless response she turned around again to open the door. Sliding it open, she blushed. Trunks fallowed her into the apartment. It was a nice little place, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a bedroom down a small hallway. "Please, have a seat…I'll get use a snack." Miki responded with a bounce.

Trunks found his way to the sofa. He had no idea what he was doing. He just fallowed his gut.

"This is a nice place you have here. Though I don't understand why you don't move into Capsule Corp?" He commented, not meaning anything by it.

"Why thank you! Yeah I know I've thought about it but right now. I'm happy here. I just need a good reason to move." As she said these words she turned away embarrassed. Moments later she walked back into the living room with a tray of cookies and cakes, which Bulma had sent over. "Please, help yourself." She smiled.

Miki sat down beside Trunks as he reached for one of the cakes. "So Miki, what do you think about me?" He asked with suspicion.

Miki turned on the sofa to face him. "Well, that is pretty easy…I guess. I think you are a sweet guy who just wants to make others happy." She nodded. "Yep that's about it."

Trunks was a little disappointed by her comment, he was hoping for something better. Something about how hot he was or strong, or brave. Anything other than you are sweet. Though there are worse things than being sweet.

Trunks turned his body to her now. "So you don't fear me?" He looked her deep in the eye as he spoke with menacing voice.

"Nope, not really. I mean I don't want to be your enemy of all things." She smiled. She could see his face not getting any softer by her comments. "I do like you though, Trunks." She looked down as she blushed. He was shocked he hadn't really expected her to say it. He didn't say anything in response.

His right hand moved up to Miki's face gripping it lightly as he moved in to kiss her. He was being forceful but not mean. Miki allowed herself to become his canvases of kisses. He kissed her again this time with more force causing her to fall back onto the sofa. His strong body now lay over her; he braced himself with his forearms as their kisses became more passionate. Softly she licked his lower lip as to beg him to do the same. He pulled away, his eyes held a passion unlike any she'd ever seen. Her lips parted slightly as he leaned back in to kiss her. His tongue slowly found its way into her mouth; he traced the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Miki managed to bring her arms up to his back; she was kind of pinned under him. His legs straddled her, she was his capture and he was her cage. Their tongues played their back and forth game. Trunks began letting his animal instincts loose. His right hand began wandering down to her body. First it reached her shoulder, as he began caressing her with his fingers tracing he collar bone, down her arm and onto her rib cage. The dress she had been wearing left little to the imagination as to locations of any anatomical locations. His hand slowly moved upward tickling its way to her chest. Miki pulled her hands from his back and began pushing him off of her, will little to no effort.

"TRUNKS! STOP! What are you doing!" she yelled, this pulled Trunks from his maddened state of animalistic pleasure. He blinked wildly, as he pulled himself off of her. Standing slowly never taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes were not the same as they had been earlier that night, they had changed. He felt ashamed; he turned showing his back to her, not willing to face her. What had he done what was he about to do. Miki got her breath, as she sat up on the sofa.

"I'm I'm sorry Miki, I couldn't…I'm sorry." He spoke these words as he began walking out the sliding door to the balcony. Miki jumped from her seated position running after him hoping she could reach him before he left.

"Trunks! Wait!" She shouted as she ran after him. She found him still on the balcony his back sill to her, head hung.

She slowly walked up to him, placing both of her hands on his back, leaning into him, while resting her head on his shoulders.

"Trunks don't leave, please. Don't leave me…here like this." She could fell him quiver as she spoke. "I'm not upset, far from it really. I just…I want you to be with me. I…I want you to be ready, not just giving into emotion." She pulled away from him as she finished the last words. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked with disgust.

"I want you to stay, but I must know…is there more?" She demanded in a sweet tone.


	6. No Time For Regret

**Rated M - Under 18 do not read- skip to the next one.**

* * *

><p>There they stood now facing one another. What had she just asked him? What did she mean by, "Is there more?"<p>

"More what?" Trunks exclaimed. Confused by her words, did she mean more secrets, more to his motives, more to his lust?

"Well…more everything." Miki turned her head, "That wasn't good wording was it?" she thought to herself. "What I want to know Trunks is...well everything." She looked up at his sapphire eyes now burning with the need to know. "As I'm sure you've guessed, your mother really didn't tell me all that much. Well at least she apparently left out the important things."

Trunks shrugged as he flopped down on to one of the patio chairs out on the balcony. What had he gotten himself into? "Well, ask." He demanded. His legs were apart as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Ok. First off, what was that in there? I mean I don't mind, but I never took you for that type of guy." She glared at him.

"I…I told you I don't know. I just couldn't help it." He turned his face from her, still ashamed of himself.

"OH! So, I see." She laughed trying to lighten the mood; he just glared at her wondering how she could be laughing.

"Look Trunks, I…I don't mind what happened or what could have happened, I just need to know where we stand. I also want to know what your 'past' is like." Miki stated as she sat down on the floor. Her arms wrapped around herself. A cool breeze blew.

"My past? You already know. I've spent my life running, hiding, and fighting those stupid androids." He scoffed, he was irritated.

"No, not that. I know that. I mean your past with girls. How many girls have you dated, slept with, heck did anything with? How experienced are you?" Miki asked with interest.

Trunks was shocked, no one had ever asked him about that before, not even his mother. He blushed. "Well, um…I don't have one." He turned his eyes to the ground before him.

Miki was surprised, how had this attractive, strong, nice, rich guy gone his whole life without a girl?

"Look, I know that's odd, but given the world we lived in, can you blame me? I was more concerned with living then fornicating." He yelled embarrassedly. "Plus…you saw what happens. My father's blood does that to me. We don't crave it, but when we get it, there is no stopping." He looked at Miki expecting to see her with any other expression that the one she had.

Miki was just smiling, a happy little smile. "So, it's true huh? What can't you stop?" The urge, the need, or the passion, Miki wondered?

Trunks looked at her with a blank stare. He had no idea how to respond.

"Oh well, next question then. What do you feel for me?" She asked with a little happy tone.

"Uhhhh…I." He stopped for a moment, trying to get his words right. "I've never felt like this before. I like you. I really do, and tonight was fun, but…" he trailed off.

"But you don't love me yet. Well duh, I didn't think you would." She smirked. "But you will." She thought to herself.

That wasn't quite what he was going to say, but it fit. It was true he didn't love her just yet.

They talked for over an hour, he told her everything about his time travel, his father, and his Saiyan blood. Everything. All the while she just looked at him with a smile on her face. Nothing seemed to shock her, or surprise her. Why?

She told him about her past, she had only had one lover before, a young man from her home town. She wanted more out of life and he didn't. So, one day she just up and left for the city.

By now it was nearly 2:30 am, they both had gotten tired and were yawning in-between words, yet Trunks was still left with the evidence, the large powerful evidence, of their 30 second make out on the sofa.

"Well then Trunks, I think we know it all now huh?" Miki laughed sleepily. By now they had made it back into the living room, so Miki wouldn't catch cold. Trunks sat on the sofa, Miki on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess I should head home though." He spoke softly, as he glanced down; he didn't need to look, he already knew, but why was it still there. He'd tried hard to hide the evidence; he'd figured it had worked.

"Well Trunks you know you can stay here until morning. It's cold and you have no jacket. So there it is settled you will not leave, you cannot." Miki said jokingly, however meaning every word. She smiled a little wicked smile.

"Uh, I guess I could. I'll just stay here on the sofa I guess." Trunks wasn't sure what to say really, he'd never been in a situation like that before. "I guess I'll say goodnight to you then?"

Miki stood up, walked to her bedroom door, having not said a single word to Trunks. She stood in the door way as she spoke softly. "Trunks…Why don't you come in here?' She smiled a soft sweet smile as Trunks stood up and briskly walked to her door. His head wasn't thinking, not really.

As he took his first steps into the room shutting the door behind him, it was dark Miki hadn't turned on the lights yet, he felt something, a hand on his shoulder, another on his chest. What was this? He could see the faint shape of Miki in the dark.

Trunks took a few steps back only finding himself up against the door. He hadn't tried to retreat, just was merely taken back by the actions. Yet Miki's hands unfaltering stayed on him. Her right hand that rested gently on his shoulder quickly found its way to his neck and into the bottom of his hair. Her left slowly found its way up his shoulder and wrapped ever so softly around his neck. He could feel her getting closer, her body warmth begging to get stronger. His hands shaking at first slowly found their way to her lower back and her butt. Once again he was giving into his animal self, yet he fought every moment of it.

Her lips brushed his own ever so gently, as if to test them for readiness. She kissed the right side of his mouth and down his jaw line on to his neck. Trunks felt shivers down his spine, as his eyes closed and his head leaned back on to the door, giving Miki ample amount of skin to relish. Slowly, she traced the outline of his neck muscle with her tongue; if anything this would resurrect him to a full stance ready for its battle of résistance.

Trunks kept his hands where they did, not want to interfere with Miki's actions. Slowly she moved back up to his lips, they were soft and moist. Lips you would never expect a fighter to have. She gently bit his bottom lip, pulling on it as if it would give her some kind of reward. Now, both of her hands were intermingled into his hair, as she gripped as if to pull her closer to him, though the only way to be closer was to be inside her. Her tongue started to find its way into his mouth, playing joyfully inside. This kept on for what seemed like just mere moments, but the clock showed otherwise. Miki pulled away from him ever so slightly.

As she begun whispering in his ear. "Do you want more?" Asking as if she didn't already know the answer, tugging lightly on his ear lobe. She pulled away again this time, now they no longer touched. He could see Miki slowly walking backwards to her bed, while her hands managed to pull her own dress off, she flopped down on the mattress, her entire body laying flat on the bed, except her legs which still hung off the very end. Trunks gave no thought, just reacted. He found himself on top of her, pinning her like he had done on the sofa. He forced his lips upon hers. He took her hands in his as he pulled them above her head, this left her body exposed. His lips trailed down from her lips to her neck as he repeated the torture she had inflicted on him. Miki moaned softly. Trunks began ravishing her body with his lips. Her only protection was her bra and matching panties. His lips playing down her chest on to her right breast, the bra was still there but that just made it more interesting.

"Let me take that off for you." Miki whispered while smiling, Trunks just nodded freeing her hands. He was still above her only leaning back just a bit more to give her room. Miki sat up slowly, finding and locking lips with Trunks. She pushed his body back causing him to sit up, no longer resting on his hands, as she fumbled with her bra. Finally she was free, as the bra hit the ground his hands instinctively went to her bare breast. Miki smirked.

Miki's hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt. She began pulling upward in an effort to remove him of his top as well. Yet she was having no luck. She had never imagined how difficult it was to remove a shirt from pure muscle. Reluctantly Trunks freed one of his hands from her chest and in one swoop had his shirt off, baring his strong scarred chest.

Trunks forced Miki back down on the bed. His hands now rested in her hair on the side of her head, as his elbows touched her shoulders. Their lips once again trapped in a battle of kisses. Every breath brought their bodies a little bit closer. Her nipples now hard rubbed on his chest, as if to leave little marks of passion. Trunks slowly moved down her body, his lips tickling her neck biting ever so softly only leaving a hit of a bruise. Until he found his mouth on her breast, he kissed every inch of them. His right hand played with her left nipple, tweaking it and tugging causing her body to wraith in anticipation. Her right breast was slowly being devoured by his tongue, as he found his way to her nipple. He began sucking, with force, as if demanding her body to cum right then. Miki's hands play in his hair as she wrapped her legs around his strong waist.

Trunks began to trust his hips, imitating an action that both their bodies desperately wanted. She could feel him; she could feel his size and his strength with every movement. She moaned once more. "Please!" she begged. There were no other words needed he knew what she wanted. His head slowly moved south. Keeping his hands on her breast, Miki gripped the blankets beside her.

Trunks had no need for hands when his mouth could do the job just as well. He lightly gripped the hem of her panties as he tugged them loose from her, her body shook. (There goes a good pair of panties) Trunks looked up at her, with an evil grin. Knowing all too well what he was about to do, she shifted her body as if to toy with him. His hands now free one again from her breast; his right finds its way down to her small waist holding her in position. His left throwing one leg over his shoulder, as it played within her folds. At this point his pants were about to burst open from his own needing. He lowered himself kissing her other lips while his tongue played hide and seek with his fingers. Miki jerked and moaned uncontrollably. This was pure torture to her.

Miki gasped as if her lungs had been sat on, she found herself stuffed full with two large fingers. Had she not known Trunks was still in pants she would have guess something else. His tongue still tickling her clit making her body shakes. With his fingers still inside her began moving them in and out, back and forth. He found his way back to her mouth, lips combining into one. She moaned more and more. Until in that fateful moment, her back arched her lips parted, yet no sound came, her breathing was heave her eyes glossy, Trunks just smiled a devilish smile, as he removed his fingers from her. Her body still shaking. He kissed her once again as she smiled.

Trunks lay down beside her, resting his head in his hand watching her regain control of her body. She turned to him, body still weak. "Thank you, Trunks." She pulled herself close and nestled her head into his chest.

Her free left hand found its way to his pants, quickly releasing the button. Trunks's eyes grew big; he hadn't expected her to be up for another round. As his button came undone the zipper fell on its own as his man hood was free from its dark hiding spot. Miki lifted her head with a grin. As their bodies intertwined and he found himself on his back, and Miki between his legs her hands unable to grip his whole self. She nodded, as if she needed verification on her upcoming actions. Trunks nodded in reply.

She began moving her hands up and down, one on top of the other. Trunks grunted. Never in his life had someone else touched him. Her sweet sensual touch was enough to get him to blow, yet with his Saiyan strength, determination and will he kept from it.

Miki lowered her head, her tongue slowly making circles on his head. Moving its way up and down his shaft, as though she wanted to lick up any dripping ice cream. His eyes unmoving fixed on the ceiling his hand wrapped tight into the blankets below him. She slowly opened her mouth, lowering it slowly and tightly on to him. She began to suck gently, she could feel him throbbing. His veins protruding from his skin pulsed with every increased heart beat. She moved her right hand to his sack, foundling them with such ease, not wanting to injure anything she might need and want at a later time.

Miki's left hand remained on his member, as her mouth and hand pulled up and pushed down, all the while her tongue playing little games with his tip. Trunks couldn't hold out any longer.

"Miki…." He muttered as she pulled away, only moments before the end. His eyes shot to her. Begging, pleading for a good response. Miki just smiled.

"Not yet my dear." She grew a devilish grin. Her hands and lips began to fight over him. This was torture, everlasting, pure torture. Yet he loved it all.

Miki, did her best to devour him. Taking him in as deep as she could, feeling his tip hitting the soft pallet of her mouth and throat. All the while Trunks grunted, doing his best to withstand this battle. Yet, he was losing and losing fast. Miki could tell he wouldn't be able to withstand another minute of her mouths pleasure. She wrapped him deep within her mouth, her hand at the bottom of his shaft stroking upwards as she sucked gently.

There was a shaking in the room, his energy swelled. He grunted a loud, a forceful demand of release. He exploded inside of her mouth. Miki swallowed hard, yet it kept coming, she pulled off of him her hand still stroking. Her face and breast became covered in his everything. She smiled sitting upward.

Trunks, couldn't move, she had effectively rendered him enable. His body quivering.

"Yummy." Miki said seductively.


	7. What do we run from

The clock struck 10am, Trunks lay awake. He had a young dark haired female resting sweetly on his left shoulder. Her arm wrapped dentally around his strong bare chest, as her leg rest upon his own legs. She was, in a way, enveloping him. Wanting, in her sleeping state to be as close to him as she could. Trunks kissed her lightly on the forehead, causing her to stir.

Miki yawned with a smile, to see this perfect specimen of Man, to her right. "Good morning, sexy." She blushed, had she already given him a nickname?

"Good morning Miki." Trunks replied as she traced his collar bone with her fingers. This had been the first time she could fully see the amount of scars he had. He may have been bare the night before but there was no light.

Miki sat up, her hand still resting on his chest, her face in pure astonishment. She began trashing his entire chest with her fingers. Feeling each and every scar with her desire to know more. Here was Trunks's nightmare. He'd always feared what people would say to his battle torn history.

"So, I guess this is the one you got from Cell?" Miki's hand rest on his large scar on his chest, from where Cell had killed him. His face was that of anguish. He recalled the memory, still ever so fresh in his mind.

"Yes." His voice was deep and held a tone unlike anything else. He wasn't sad; he wasn't happy, not even ashamed. He seemed more proud.

"Well! Let me kiss it. It will be all better." Miki smiled as she leaned down to kiss his large scar. He just blushed. Wondering why she wanted to kiss his scar, it didn't hurt, it wasn't even fresh. Miki looked up at him, "I'm happy they brought you back to life. I'd be sad if you were dead." Miki blushed with a large smile. At that very moment an unmistakable growl came from Trunks, his stomach was begging for food.

Miki laughed almost falling off the bed. "I guess that means you wanna eat huh?" Still laughing she stood up, grabbing her robe to cover her sexy night dress. "Let me go whip up something." Miki walked gracefully from the room. Trunks just remained on her bed in the room.

His mind ran over everything from the night before. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. His only concern was he hoped she didn't feel bad about it. He wanted her desperately to be happy, and to want him again.

A few moments later Trunks found himself in the dining room with 3 feet of pancakes in front of him. This was a nice breakfast. He hadn't had pancakes in years and Miki was sure a master of the pancake.

After he devoured his yard of pancakes, he was off, not before laying another passionate kiss on Miki's lips. "Why don't you come by for dinner tonight?" He smiled as he jumped into the air and was gone.

"Thanks for waiting for a reply Trunks! But, sure I'd be happy to go." Miki joked as she walked back into the apartment her hands over her heart. What was this feeling?

"Well now Mr. Super Saiyan, where have you been?" Bulma called as she saw her son land on his own balcony. He had hoped she didn't see him and would just assume he had been asleep in his own room all night. He looked down at her, scratching the back of his head with his hand while laughing.

"Oh, no where Mom…just um…" He trailed off he wasn't good at lying at least not to her.

"Oh don't worry Son. I don't care it's about time! So, how was it?" Bulma winked, trying her best to embarrass her only son. "Wait…I do not want to know!"

Trunks just walked into his room, trying hard to not pay any attention to his mother and her words. It was time for a shower, though he didn't want to wash her scent from him. Once again he found himself looking in the mirror at his own body. His chest just as scared as the day before, but now, his scars didn't bring him discomfort. She hadn't minded them, if anything she was fascinated by them. He traced the path she had made on his largest scar. He smiled slightingly.

Bulma found herself in the living room waiting desperately for her son to arrive from his room. She wanted to know about the night before, not all the kinky details but the overall feeling. As she sat, Trunks appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Son! So come sit down and tell me about your night. Leaving out all the details MOM doesn't' need to know." She laughed as she patted the sofa beside her.

He hesitated he didn't want to talk to his mother about all of this, what would she have to say?

"Ummm, sure." He sat softly on the sofa, as far from his mother as he could. "What do you want to know?" He ask swallowing hard.

"Did you have a good time? Did you go out to eat, dancing, a movie?" His mother questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes, and no. We didn't go to a movie. After we went dancing we returned to her apartment, and spent the night talking." This wasn't a lie but it wasn't full truth. "And come to find out, Mother. She really didn't know ALL that much about me." He glared at her, knowing she had been up to something.

"Oh Son, I'm sure she'd just forgotten." She laughed nervously, he had found her plan. "Well, does she know everything now?"

He nodded, with a smirk on his face. "And she wasn't even worried, she was, well she was excited about most of it. But, now she knows basically everything."

"So I take it you will be seeing her again then?" She looked inquisitively at her son.

"Yes. She's coming over for dinner." He glanced at his mother as a large grin made its way to her mouth.


	8. Behind the Eyes of Hope

Weeks had passed and Miki and Trunks were nearly inseparable, which please Bulma to no end. The light in her sons eyes had returned he once again seemed happy, like he did when he came back from the past. He had someone to smile with once again.

Trunks still trained, he trained for at least 7 hours every day. Yet, now he found himself in the outside world, and it was all thanks to that girl, Miki. During the day, when Trunks trained, Miki "worked" at the 89Capsule Corp headquarters. At the end of the day, Miki would join the Brief family for dinner and relaxation. During this time she learned all about the Dragon Balls, Bulma and her past, as well as the details to Trunks' past.

One story that intrigued Miki the most was Bulma's trip to Namek. This was something Bulma briefly touched on, for some reason she never went into much detail. This is where Bulma first meet Vegeta, the man Bulma would one day fall in love with and produce the man that she herself, so longed to be with.

They hadn't been intimate or even remotely close since that first night at her apartment. The most she could get from him was a kiss and a hug every night. This desperately bothered her. Why would he not give into her, why would he not give her more? She wanted him; she wanted his body on her again. She couldn't figure it out. She was happy to get to know him and be near him, but she felt only as a friend, she didn't feel like his girlfriend. Was she even his girlfriend? Bulma wasn't oblivious to this longing in Miki's eye; she too knew that feeling all too well.

The night was cold it had officially turned fall, and the crisp cold air kept Miki inside. She now lived at Capsule Corp. She didn't have to worry about that long walk home after work anymore. Miki sat in the family living room looking out the window. She was in yoga pants and a grey tank top, hidden underneath a dark grey sweat shirt, with the words Capsule Corporation written on it in blue, that Trunks had given her. The sun was almost gone, and Trunks hadn't returned from training yet. This gave Bulma a great chance to get to know Miki a little better, without the presence of Trunks to interfere with girl on girl time.

Bulma walked in to the living room, still in her white lab coat that covered her yellow Capsule Corp shirt and blue jean pants, with two cups of hot chocolate filled to the top with marshmallows. Miki didn't notice her presence at first here mind was off somewhere far away.

"So, what are you looking at?" Bulma asked quietly, for she could tell Miki was deep in thought. Hearing Bulma's words Miki snapped out of her mind and back into reality.

"Oh, nothing really. Just, well just wondering about some things that's all." Bulma smiled, handing her the cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you Bulma, you are really nice."

"It's nothing! It's just nice to finally have a normal human in the house I can relate to. I tell you what, I love my son but sometimes… well a girl needs a girl." She laughed with a smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Miki said as she looked at Bulma, as she took her lab coat off. She was still a very beautiful woman, having lived through all the stress of losing her lover, her son, and all her friends. Even though Trunks was back, that didn't fill the void in her heart.

"Tell me something Bulma, why…um why is he being like this?" Miki looked at her then back out the window.

"Being like what? Cold, aloof and unromantic? Spending his days training and becoming stronger?" Bulma looked at her with intend.

Miki's eyes where big, how did she know exactly what she wanted to know? She glared at her.

"Oh don't worry about it Miki, don't take it personal. I think it's a Saiyan thing. His father was the same way, well heck he was worse. At least Trunks knows you exist outside his needs. He pays you attention; he hugs and kisses you too. That's 1000 times better than his father. Hell of a lot more than what I ever got." Bulma laughed it off, she was unhappy with her sons neglect yet at the same time she was happy to see him better than his father. "Vegeta told me something one day, shortly before Trunks was born. I asked him why he was so cold and aloof. You know what he told me? He told me, Saiyan's don't form, or at least rarely form, romantic relationships. Because they are a warrior race, life is no guaranty, and love, well there is no time for it." She looked a Miki who just had a blank stare. "Pretty much, what I'm saying is, it's hard for a Saiyan to form a close loving relationship. It's just not in their genetics, and regretfully he got some of those bad traits from his father." Bulma smiled to let Miki know it was ok.

"Miki, I still don't know that much about you. You started living here 2 weeks ago, and I still feel as though you are guest, you are family now. Open up." Bulma smiled as she placed her cup on the table in front of her.

"There really isn't much to say. I came from a small village, which was mostly destroyed by the Androids." She looked down at her cup as she blew into it. "I was born only a couple of months after the Androids started their reign of terror." She took a deep breath as she began to recall, to recall everything.

"My mother was young when I was born. My father was part of the Royal Military, when it all started. We luckily were not the first town to be hit; we managed to survive nearly 2 years without a scratch. Even with that our numbers dwindled. One day I looked around and there were only 100 or so of us left. It was the beginning of the end. My parents were already gone; I was raised by a handful of surviving adults. We all lived in underground tunnels. It was an interesting life, but not one I'd ever want to go back too. As we grew we learned to fend for our selves, how to cook, clean, hunt, sew. You name it I know how to do it. During the day a handful of us would run out and harvest what crops we could find, catch what creatures we could and then hopefully make it back before the androids found us. I'm sure there were days we could have gone without fear and taken our time, and we could have relaxed. But we wouldn't take that risk. We never knew where they were. Though I came close to them one day, I don't know if they even knew I was there. It was about 5 years ago. I had taken it upon myself to be a leader, one of the brave. The adults that were left had gotten older, too old to care for the children, and the children I'd grown up with had reproduced or died. This left very few, capable string free adults to do the dirty work. It was early spring. We had just gotten a nice rain, and a few of the crops had sprouted. I and two others braved the day and began our work. Within moments there was an explosion. The blast threw me far into the woods, actually in to a tree. From there I watched, I watched how they destroyed what little crops we had, and destroyed the other 2. I will never forget their faces."

A tear began to roll down Miki's face, her heart sank as she watched the flash backs in her head. Going unnoticed to Miki or Bulma, they had another guest; he stood in the door way, just listening. His heart breaking as he watched the tears role down her face. Bulma placed an arm around the young girl.

"After that attack, I, I changed. I knew we couldn't live like this forever, someone, someday would come and save us. Or we might as well just roll over and die. I wanted to be that person, to avenge my fallen friends and family. That's shortly before I met a wondering man, he was strong, brave, cocky, and a damn fool. Yet, at that time I didn't know it. I couldn't see it. He had such a sweet face as though he'd never hurt a fly. He spoke words of hope and tried to give us all courage, as if he would be the hero. We became close; we didn't fool around with the unneeded formalities, there was no time for them. We were just what we were. Doing what it is you do when your life has not future. Yet, as the years went on, he changed. I still craved for salvation, I demanded it. I still believe we'd get it. But he, he gave up. He didn't see the point. In his mind even if a hero arose, it wouldn't change anything, at least not for him. He had become content, I guess, with the life he was living. We grew up like that, and he didn't really want it to change, I guess."

As she spoke, Trunks shifted in the door way, he became uneasy. He knew who she spoke of, he knew what that guy and been to her, and with that thought he grew mad. How dare this pathetic man not treat his woman right? How could he be so naïve so stupid? Even with this anger, he remained calm on the outside, not wanting to make his presence known, at least not yet.

"Then, like a dream or more like a night mare, it ended. In a blink of an eye. Our hero had come, my hero. I knew he would I could feel him out there. At that point I didn't know who he was I didn't care. I just wanted to move on and live. With the destruction of the Androids my people moved out from under the ground and began to rebuild. I began to rebuild and with this renewal I began to change. I knew I was no longer happy in the village with, the person who I had hoped to be a hero. I needed a change. I needed to do something else; I refused to keep that life. So, one day I packed up what little I had and I left. I was no longer needed as it was. I was there to brave the day and bring food. That's all I ever did or was really known for. I wasn't appreciated as I had hoped. But could I blame them? No. It was foolish at that time to believe in someone and to put all your eggs into one basket, especially in the ones taking the risks."

Miki blinked realizing she just spilled out her entire life in a matter of moments; her hot chocolate had grown cold.

"Wow. I never realized. I always believed those in small villages had it a little easier, but I guess I was wrong. You had just as much at stake, if not more." Bulma looked astonished, was Miki's story really that bewildering? "So, did you ever believe you'd find your real hero?" Bulma asked with a devious grin.

"What? I um…no. Yes. I… I always hoped I would." Miki blushed; as she did she noticed something moving to her left, her eyes jumped to the action. There she caught the gaze of the hero, his strong arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. "Trunks?"

"I don't want you to ever…ever worry again Miki." His voice was deep, dark, and terrifying. Yet, his eyes were still soft even with the scowl. "I'm here now, and nothing will ever happen like that again not while I'm around."

Bulma was taken aback by her sons words, only months ago he was complaining that the world rested on his shoulders, and he felt obligated to nearly kill himself just to uphold the worlds opinion of him, but now. He wanted to, he was no longer obligated to save the world for the Earthlings, and he was bound and determined to never see pain on this woman's face again.

Bulma looked up at her son, yet she couldn't see the little boy she raised, she saw his father. Had she not known better she would have thought Vegeta was there saying these things to her. She blinked a few wanting tears from her eyes.

"You know Trunks, you look just like your father right now." She smiled a sad smile at her son. "I'm happy to see him in you. It makes me happy." She spoke without thought; she hadn't intended to say something like that. Not that it was bad it just wasn't appropriate.

"You do?" Trunks questioned, with surprise. His face changed from his scowl to his normal, gentle, caring look. In a flash his father left him.

"Yes, yes I do." Bulma smiled once again. Looking back at Miki. "Well let me get you some fresh hot chocolate. Sit down Trunks!" Bulma leaned in and whispered to her son. "Make her feel loved." She winked as she picked up the two cups of chocolate and strolled out the door.

Trunks had no idea what his mother meant. He'd done his best to make her feel loved to make her feel special. What was it he was lacking? Trunks sat down beside her, with a gentle smile.

"Are you cold?" He asked hoping to find an excuse to hold her.

"Well, no not right now, I am kind of wearing your shirt." She laughed as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. This is what he wanted; this is what she'd wanted. Miki sighed as she smiled. The two remained there, unmoving for what seemed like hours.


	9. To Know the Past

The days started off crisp clean and cold now, it had been only a week since Miki spilled the beans on her past. Yet, nothing really changed, which was nice. Trunks hadn't really been any more affectionate, which she expected. Miki had given up hoping for him to show her more love. She kept longing for it but what Bulma said rang true. Trunks had even told her, he doesn't long for it, he never gives in. But, there are times when it is needed, like on that night.

It was a Saturday; everyone was taking a break from work and training. The three of them sat at the dining room table, it was round and small, just right for the small family and their honorary family member. Miki sat in a white tank top with a brown short sleeve sweater with a matching belt; blue jeans and dark brown high heal boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail high on her head. Bulma wore a red mini dress and matching heals. Even though she was dressed up she had no plan of leaving home, just a desire to look her best. Trunks, however was not like his mother, to dress up for no reason. He wore his jeans and a black skin tight shirt with his favorite logo on it. His hair was starting to get long again.

Miki rocked back in forth on the legs of her chair, her head resting on her arms, bored. Bulma slurped the last part of her coffee as she turned the pages of the news paper. Trunks, still feeding his Saiyan appetite scarified down the last of his 7 course breakfast.

"Let's do something!" Miki demanded looking at Trunks with his face still full of food. Bulma glanced over her newspaper.

"That would be nice, what do you think we should do Miki?" Bulma questioned. She too was bored; life had gotten so, normal, that it almost was a bummer. "I believe there is a festival going on."

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Miki yelled as she jumped up from the table, nearly knocking it over. "This will be fun!" Miki jumped up and down, Trunks just eyed her. He couldn't believe how goofy she was acting. He liked it though. She was so free at times, that he envied her. "Um…what kind of festival is it?" Miki questioned as she looked at Bulma with a lost expression.

Trunks nearly choked on the last of his food. "What? You are so excited to go to something you don't even know what it is?" He laughed as he tried to clear his throat.

"Well, yes. I wanna get out, even if it means going somewhere I don't know." Miki smiled a sweet innocent smile. "Who says you have to know what is going to happen. Just find something and do it. What the heck?"

She was right though, a festival was a festival, did it matter what kind? It was something that sounded fun and he'd never been. Bulma watched them over her paper; she was envious of her son and Miki. Deep down they both knew the other would always be there, no matter what.

"Well you two, it is the Fall Festival. Says so right there." Bulma lowered the paper and pointed to an ad, reading "Fall Festival – South North Street, West City – Arts, Crafts, Food, and Much More."

Both of their eyes grew, there was something for the both of them. Art & Craft for Miki and Food for Trunks.

"Ok, sounds good. Let's go!" Miki ran over and pulled Bulma from her chair as she attempted to move Trunks from his. He just looked at her and laughed. "Come on you big goon move!" Miki screamed as she pulled on his arm.

"Um…would you like me to move?" Trunks asked through his laughter.

"YES!" Miki yelled still pulling on his arm.

"Only if you ask nicely." At this point Miki had let go of Bulma's arm and had both hands on Trunks, pulling with all her might.

"Would you please get up so we can go to the festival?" Miki asked in the sweetest tone she could, knowing she was making a fool of herself. With her words Trunks stood up raising his arm up as he did, this lifted Miki off the floor by almost a foot. She let out a shriek.

"Put me down! You are so mean Trunks!" She scolded. Trunks just looked at her smiling, with one unfaltering movement he swung her into his arms, her arms instinctively went around his neck. Trunks just smiled a sheepish grin. Miki just glared at him jokingly.

She truly enjoyed feeling him, feeling his strength. His arms were so big and his chest so strong that she could not help but to want to say there, forever. She felt safe, warm, happy, and most of all loved. He kissed her gently on the lips. Miki blushed.

"Well then let us go." Trunks stated as he looked at his mother who had made her way to the sink to place the dishes in it. Bulma turned to see the two love birds with a mix of envy and happiness in her eyes.

"You two go on a head, I think I'll just say here." Bulma looked back down into the sink. Her heart was longing, longing for that dark spiky haired man she had only a few moments with over 20 years ago. She had never wanted anyone again, she felt as though no one would ever compare to him. He was far from perfect, yet in her heart he was everything. She saw a part of him that few ever get the chance to see. She knew of two other people who'd seen this side of him, even a glimpse, which would be Goku and her son Trunks. She knew she'd never have a love like Trunks and Miki or even Goku and ChiChi, but she didn't care, she just wanted her lover back. All his faults and dark corners she loved them all.

"Oh no Bulma! You are getting out of this house too." Miki stated as she held on to Trunks's neck. "You need a break as well, plus I think it would be fun. Maybe you'll meet a man." Miki winked at Bulma.

With her words Trunks nearly dropped Miki and Bulma almost fell to the floor. It had never crossed Trunks's mind that his mother might find another man. It wasn't possible.

"Oh no, I'm through with men. Vegeta was enough for me." She smiled knowing Miki was just trying to make her smile. Though her words brought comfort to her son. He didn't like the idea of his mother with another man. He'd seen his Past Mother and his Past Father, they had a strange relationship but he saw their care for one another. "But, yes I'll go to the festival with you two." Bulma smiled. A glint of a plan grew in Miki's mind.

A few moments later the three of them met outside. Bulma threw a capsule to the ground releasing the latest model of their sports car. "Well what do you two think? Nice huh?" Bulma smiled. "It's the VT-4, I just finished it yesterday, and it needs a test drive."

"Wow, what a car Bulma, the blue is beautiful." Miki gazed at the dark blue car. It was a convertible with two front seats and a 3 back seat. It had white chrome detailing, it was sleek and smooth. Appropriate for a Prince.

"Well let's get in." Trunks stated as Bulma jumped into the driver seat, Miki fallowed quickly into the passenger, leaving Trunks with the back seat.

"This seat feels great Bulma, nice and soft, but firm. My butt won't get sore that's for sure." Miki smiled as she looked at the ground slowly getting further away from her.

It only took them 15 minutes to arrive at the festival. It was a sight like no other. It was larger than a city block, there were families walking, hand in hand. No fear on anyone's face. It smelled of pop corn, cotton candy and hotdogs. The three spent the day, eating, walking, shopping and smiling.

It was starting to get late and cold; the festival was coming to an end for the day. Trunks stopped in his tracks with a smile on his face.

"I think I'm going to go grab some pop corn for the road, you two want anything?" He smiled. The two of them just shook their heads, how could he be hungry? They just pigged out on hotdogs and fries for dinner. "Ok then you two stay here I'll be right back." With that he was gone in a flash, a Saiyan and his stomach there is not fighting it.

Bulma sighed as she sat down on a bench nearby. She placed her hand over her heart as her eyes began to water. Miki seeing this rushed over to her.

"Bulma, are you ok? What is wrong?" She'd never seen her like this before; she was happy just moments ago, what had happened.

Bulma sniffed trying to hold back the tears, she was thankful that Trunks was gone for the moment. She hated crying but hated it even more when her son worried. "It's nothing, I'm….I." she stopped there was no need to lie. She trusted Miki, and she knew she could relate, at least better than most anyone else could. "I'm just lonely. That's all." She looked to the ground.

"Awww Bulma, why? What can I do?" Miki questioned as she put a hand on Bulma's knee looking deep into her face.

"There is nothing you can do, he's gone. I don't want someone else." She looked at Miki with tear filled eyes. "I miss him. I see how you and my son are, and I'm so happy that he's found someone, someone that can make him smile just by being near him. I see so much of his father in him. Things only I could see. You know? The way he smiles, his need for food, his eyes, even how I feel when I'm near him." She looked Miki in the eye. "He was a strong, proud man, so much so that he seemed cold. If you had a life like that then you'd be the same way. I never faulted him for his past. The few years I had with him, even before Trunks, were so nice. I felt so safe with him, like I do with my son. I could never tell him that. He lived for the fear in others eyes. I use to fear him, after we came back from Namek I was scared, but just months later I found myself no longer fearing the man, not even pitying him or feeling sorry. I could just see he needed something, and I wanted to give that to him. Our relationship was never perfect we were never really in a relationship, but I could tell he had some sort of feeling for me. The way he'd protect me when Yamcha came over, only I saw it as protection, Yamcha saw it as Vegeta being mean." Bulma paused and laughed to herself. The memory of the two of them fighting was more funny now then it had been all those years ago.

Miki leaned in with a small hug, not sure why she had started laughing. She looked around frantically for Trunks, not sure if seeing his mother like this would be a good or bad thing.

"But, life goes on. Vegeta, his brave proud self, left shortly after I got pregnant with Trunks. I feared I'd never see him again. I'd grown so attached to him and his gruff coldness, that without it I was so sad. I even started to hate him for leaving me." She looked back to the ground. "Miki, please don't tell Trunks any of this." Miki nodded her head. "Vegeta did return to me, and our son, if only for a couple of months. He was even colder and meaner than before. We lost our connection; he acted so cold, even to me, in private. I'd started to give up on him, until one day." Bulma smiled a sweet smile. "I caught him, in Trunks's room. At first I was worried, but I just watched. I knew deep down he'd never harm his son, he loved him. I watched him lift my sleeping son ever so carefully from his crib, holding him gently in his arms. Just looking at him like he was the best most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Mind you this was nothing like Vegeta; he'd never really looked at me with anything but desire. But here he was holding our son, loving him. I remember Trunks woke up in his arms, and he didn't cry he just gurgled and smiled taking his father's finger into his little chubby hand." Bulma smiled a big smile looking off into the sky, trying to relive that moment again.

"At some point Vegeta noticed I was there, I guess. He looked over his shoulder at the door way, I was shocked to tell you the truth. Then he did the most outrageous thing, he smiled at me. I'd never seen a smile like that before. It wasn't evil, cold, or mean. He was really happy. He was proud." Bulma trailed off.

"You do love him, even now." Miki looked up at the sky then back a Bulma. "He must have been a very interesting man. I'd love to meet him one day." Miki smiled. Before she could finish or even before Bulma could protest to the act of meeting a dead man Trunks had returned.

"Ok, ladies let us go" Trunks smiled with a mouth fool of pop corn, an arm full of cotton candy and other funk foods. The two ladies laughed hysterically at the savior of the world.

The clock struck 11pm, Bulma had already gone to bed shortly after returning home, this left Miki and Trunks alone for the night. The two of them rested together on the sofa in the living room. Miki looked up at Trunks who was intently watching the TV. He noticed he was being eyed and glanced back down to the lovely woman beside him.

"What is up Sweetie?" Trunks questioned with a smile.

"Nothing really. I just…" She stopped as she looked deep in his eyes. She couldn't hold back any longer. She shifted her body so she was straddling him, his eyes grew big.

Miki took his face in her hands, as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Trunks was taken back, he could tell she wanted more than just a simple kiss. He moved his hands to her back as one moved down her pants the other up her shirt. This was working out better than Miki had planned. She wasn't in the mood for too much, just a little make out.

His lips were soft, like she remembered, his hands hard and strong but so gentle. She could feel him growing in pleasure. Miki smirked slightly in between kisses. Her hands made their way into his lavender hair, as her lips parted slightly, getting ready for his Saiyan tongue to enter. He licked her lips, feeling ever single centimeter of them before his tongue found its way into her warm wet mouth.

The hand that had been in her shirt managed to undo her bra, as it found its way to her now bare breast. Miki grounded herself on him, feeling him bulging in his pants. She liked the way it felt, even between layers of clothing. Trunks pulled her off of him for a moment to gaze into her eyes. He could see her desire, her longing. He himself couldn't help it either. He was good at controlling his desire for her, but every night she'd plague his thoughts, his dreams, his being. He never gave in, but the anticipation only grew with every time his pushed out his needs.

He pulled his hand from her shirt and pants. Miki's eyes grew big, was it done already? With one swoop, he had Miki in his arms again, this time he said nothing he just wore a grin. He quickly carried her to his room. Miki muttered something but no real words were formed. As the door to his room pushed open, she shivered. Her plan to just make out might just have exploded in to something more.

Trunks shut the door behind him, as he looked down at her, saying on a few words. "Take it off."Miki was taken back; he was so blunt and forceful. He'd never demanded anything like that before. She looked him in the eye and could see he'd changed, his eyes no longer carried that soft gentle Trunks they now only held the need for her bare flesh on his. He placed her on the floor, as he stepped back. "Do you need help?" He questioned. Miki smiled a devilish grin, she liked this Trunks, and he was dark. He was making her feel powerless, he was in control. Even though he was dark she knew he'd never hurt her, no matter how madden by desire or lost in his own animals instincts he got.

Miki nodded her head, she didn't need his help, but she wanted him to touch her, she wanted to be handled by him. Trunks just smirked a little evil smirk, as he walked up to her; Miki took a step back finding herself up against the wall. Nowhere else to run. His hands found their way to her shoulders as he slide the sleeves and straps from her, he took in a deep breath, smelling her scent he kissed her neck, nibbling slightly. Goosebumps appeared all over her body. Within moments she found herself bare topped. She wasn't sure where her clothes had gone. His lips trailed down her collar bone, to the center of her chest. Both of his hands reached and found their respective breast. Miki breathed deep, her hands stuck at her sides she had no idea where to put them. He lowered himself onto his knees. As his right hand moved slowly down to her pants, once again she found herself bottom less unsure of where they had gone. His mouth found its way down her soft feminine body, to her hips. Kissing and nibbling on them, she jerked and shivered. Her hands now in his hair as his lips found their way lower down. He lifted one leg, resting her foot on his shoulder; this made everything easier to get to. He looked up at her one last time that same evil smirk and his dark eyes just glared at her. Miki smiled.

His tongue found its way between her folds, his fingers trailing the outside of her wet hole. She was begging him to enter her. She moaned as he played in and around her, he found his tongue lapping up her taste, she tasted so good to him. Trunks grunted almost out of frustration as he stood, this took Miki back. Why was he frustrated? Within moments she found herself, standing, alone. Trunks had walked into his bathroom, the door ajar.

She didn't know what to think, why had he stopped? He seemed to have been enjoying himself. She was enjoying him. Why did he stop? She walked to the partially open door, peering in she found his clothes on the floor and the water running, but there was no steam. "Trunks?" Miki called. There was no reply.

She stepped into the bathroom, peaking threw the glass shower door, she saw him, leaning against the wall letting the cold water run down his head, his hand rest around himself. He somehow didn't notice her.

Miki was confused for a moment, she figured out what he was doing, but why? She was willing, why did he stop? With her confusion she knew she was still craving, and she could plainly see he was trying to rid himself of his craving. She slowly pushed open the shower door, this caught his attention. He looked at her with a glare of 'get out'. She jumped back, why was he looking at her this way? She didn't care he wasn't going to keep her from what she wanted. She had animalistic needs too. Miki shook her head; she moved her hands in, turning the water to a warmer temperature, her eyes locked on his. She removed his own hands and replaced it with hers.

"I want this to you know." She said softly as she moved herself into the water. She knelt onto her knees as she placed her mouth on his tip, she sucked on it gently as her hands moved up and down on his shaft, Trunks just looked at her. He gave in; he wasn't going to fight her. She willingly came in, and did what she did. She sucked harder and harder, her hand speeding up each time. Mid suck she slammed her mouth down his hard girth shaft, making Trunks moan. He was so big she couldn't fully surround him with her mouth. Her hands made-up for the lack of space. Her tongue rolled up and down as she continued to suck. She could feel a throbbing in him, and she knew what it was. She pulled away, saliva leaving a string from her lips to his tip. Trunks glared down at her. Why did she stop? Was she paying him back? She stood up, her hands still on him.

"Not yet." She smiled as she kissed his neck, feeling the water run down her body and in between them. She lifted a leg, bracing it on the wall behind him; he instinctively reached and held her knee in place. Miki's lips never moved from his neck. She placed her left hand around his neck to brace herself a little more. Trunks moved his hand to the small of her back. Her right hand still holding him, tightly. She slowly maneuvered herself over him.

Trunks buried his face in her neck, smelling her sweet sensual skin. Miki slowly began to rub herself with the tip of his dick. She let it trace her folds as if to learn them, to ingrain them into his memory. She began to grind down on him, not allowing him to enter. Her folds lay parallel to him, as she moved up and down. They both felt good, they both wanted it. Trunks was already fighting himself, and Miki knew just what she needed. Trunks bit down on to her shoulder, Miki fallowed only seconds later as her nails dug into the back of neck, his hand grasping as if not to loose hold. Miki could feel him as he throbbed, feeling his sweet sticky all over her inner legs and folds. Knowing he was coming only made hers stronger.

Their bodies jerked in unison, as they used each other to hold up their weight. Trunks would now sport a new scar, for Miki could taste blood. She had cum so hard; she lost control and broke his skin. Trunks too, tasted blood. Fear struck his eyes, and he pulled away, only to see Miki smiling, reassuring him, it was ok.


	10. Don't Run From Me

Miki awoke to find herself in a strange bed, and a strange room with a pain on her shoulder. As her eye began to focus she could see white walls, a book shelf resting nicely beside a door a night stand holding a light and an alarm clock, clock read 10:19 am. Miki smiled softly knowing very well where she was, she was in Trunks's room. She rolled over expecting to find a strong warm body to curl up next to, but to her disappointment the bed was empty, there wasn't even reminisce of warmth. She felt sad, this was only the 2nd time she'd slept in the same bed as Trunks and now she found herself alone. As her hand searched the bed for him, even though she knew he was gone, it stumbled upon something on the pillow.

Sitting up, letting the blanket fall from her bare body, she looked at his pillow. There rested a note and on top of which was a box, a jewelry box. Miki's eyes grew big, excitement growing in her. Reaching quickly to the box and note she began to read it.

"My Dearest Miki – Thank you. ~ Trunks" Miki blushed, why did he have to leave a note to tell her thank you? Then dread ran over her body, what if he was leaving. What if something happened? She couldn't imagine where he would go or why, but the fear was setting in. Her shaking hand moved to the box she held in her left, a small tear began to roll down her cheek. Slowly she opened the lid, revealing a circular gold pendant with 3 small green gems and one larger gem resting sweetly in a crescent shape. She knew just where it came from; this was the very same necklace she had ogled only a day before at the festival. Trunks must have gotten it when he picked up his last snacks for the road. Miki's tear filled eyes lightened as a small smile grew on her lips.

Without hesitation Miki adorned her neck with this lovely piece of jewelry, noticing her new soon to be scar. Sliding out of his bed she looked franticly for her clothes, but they were nowhere to be seen. Only thing she could possibly consider her clothing was a small pile of cloth pieces on the floor. She had no choose but to grab Trunks's robe. She'd never seen him wear it plus he couldn't very well be upset with her, unless he wanted her naked running through his house where anyone could see her.

Slipping out his door she made a quick dash for the stairs, luckily she didn't live in the employee housing but in the guest bedroom a floor below where she was. As she darted down she was lucky to not have run into any of the house crew.

Trunks was outside, dressed in blue sweat pants and a lighter blue t-shirt, no tank top today, the passion play was still to fresh on his shoulder, his mind on one thing, training. It was a crisp morning a great time to help test his resolve and to change up his training. He could feel Miki's Ki; she had awoken and was on the move. Only at that moment did Trunks realized she had no clothes, he blushed at the thought. He found it more funny than sexy at her running around the house in the nude. He shook his head to get the thoughts from his mind, as he began his training; kicking and punching the air.

Miki had managed to make it back to her room, unseen. "You jerk Trunks!" Miki scolded. As she spoke his name she again began to wonder what the mysteries letter was about and why he hadn't woke her? Walking briskly to her wardrobe Miki pulled out a dress, it was tan with a brown strip print on it, it wasn't sexy but it was nice. She admired herself in the mirror, her shoulders bare for the lack of sleeves, she quickly grabbed a white cardigan to cover herself. She brushed her hair, leaving it down and parted on the left side; still wearing the necklace she found earlier that morning.

Miki stepped out onto her balcony to get some fresh fall air, and much to her surprise she heard a familiar voice or more so sound coming from the ground below her. It was Trunks. This put her heart at ease, he didn't leave, and he wasn't gone like she deeply feared.

Trunks had heard her balcony door shut but kept to his training knowing all too well that she was more than likely watching him. She had never really seen him train; he was always in the gravity room, where she in her weak human form could not with stand. He could feel her eyes gazing down on him as a smile grew on his face. As he finished up his 1000th kick he stopped, lowering his leg and standing facing the newly risen sun. His arms bent at the elbows still clinching his fists. He slowly rose himself off the ground and began to fly over to Miki's balcony.

"Good morning." Miki smiled as she saw him floating her way.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Trunks' questioned a small grin on his face.

"I did, but I would have slept better if you had stayed with me." She blushed a bit with a sheepish grin. Trunks laughed.

"Well, I got up super early, I was hungry, and I figured you looked so peaceful that I'd just let you sleep." He flew a little closer, now the only thing parting the two was the balcony wall.

"Aww aren't you so sweet?" Miki laughed as she reached out to hug him.

"So do you like it?" Trunks questioned hoping he knew the answer, his arms still around the young woman's small waist taking in her sweet natural smell.

"Yes, yes I do Trunks. Thank you." Miki smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I think I'll get back to my training. I'll see you at dinner ok?" Trunks let go of the woman he was growing to love even more everyday as he waved floating back down to the grass to resume his work out.

Miki watched his form as he lowered himself ot the ground to begin his one finger pushups. She loved the way he looked, his hair was getting longer and she'd never seen him like that. It gave him a bad ass kind of appearance. She leaned on the railing for a few moments watching the Young Saiyan Prince flex his muscles. She remained there until her stomach alerted her that she needed some food. Miki strolled down to the kitchen to find Bulma sitting there just looked off into space.

"Hey Bulma good morning." Miki smiled as she opened the fridge. Looking over her shoulder to see Bulma. Yet, Bulma did not notice Miki's presence. "Earth to Bulma? BULMA!" Miki shouted.

Shaking her head, Bulma turned surprised to see Miki there. "Oh hello Dear." She smiled. "Sorry I was just coming up with a new invention letting it play out in my head." She nodded to reassure herself of this.

"Sure you were." Miki winked, pulling some milk from the fridge. Miki walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the cereal a spoon and a bowl, sitting down across from Bulma.

Bulma looked at the young girl, with an uncontrollable urge to ask her something, something she really didn't want to know, seeing how she was a mother. "Miki, please forgive this question, but…" She looked a Miki who just stared blankly back at her. Miki nodded in accordance. What question would be so bad to need to be forgiven?

"Have you been with my son? Have you had sex?" Bulma asked shyly as she blushed. Miki who had just taken the first bite of her breakfast began to choke. "Well?" She looked at her demandingly.

In between coughs Miki answered, feeling very ashamed and embarrassed. "No…" Coughing one last time, "No, we haven't done that yet." She knew that this was the wrong wording; she should have just left it at no. Now Bulma was aware there was something else they had done, be it only 2 times.

"Ahh, what a relief. There are things about these Saiyan men you should know before you get involved with that stuff." She smiled looking off into the ceiling.

"Oh what would those be?" Miki wasn't sure why she was continuing with the conversation but she couldn't help it.

"Birth control doesn't work with these men. Our human stuff isn't strong enough I guess. That's how I ended up with Trunks." Bulma smiled, "and I wouldn't change a thing. Oh and don't expect them to cuddle."

Miki nodded not sure how to response. Opening her mouth to speak, to say something anything, she was interrupted.

"I remember that night with Vegeta, man he was a jerk." She looked at Miki who was just shocked. "He was so cold we never had a real love, we only had passion. I thick hot passion unlike any other." Miki's eyes darted from wall to wall seeking anyone who could get her out of this. She didn't want to have the "Saiyan Sex Talk", how much different could it have been from being with a human man?

That was when I noticed finally that I was attracted to Vegeta, attracted to more than his looks. But I was also aware that I would never really have a proper relationship with this Saiyan Prince, nor a ring on my finger or guaranteed love. Our relationship was physical. I wasn't sure how long it would last, when or where I'd be able to hold him again. I had no choice but to leave it up to him. I knew that Vegeta had some kind of feelings for me; after all, he had never opened up to anyone like he did with me. Every time he threatened my life, I was never scared, I knew deep down he'd never touch me like that. When we were alone, no one else around, I could tell I had an effect on him, he was always a little more calm around me, his cold aloof side would disappear just a little." Bulma looked up at the ceiling recalling that night, so sharp and vivid in her memory.

Bulma had gotten into the shower that day, at that time the house had a different layout, the public guest bathroom had the washer and dryer in it, and she was grimy from work. It was just more convenient to shower in the guest bathroom. To her surprise Vegeta showed up. He got into the shower and just looked at her. Not with surprise but with, a look she'd never witnessed before, a look of pure needing. He was begging with his eyes for her to not leave or yell at him. Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled Bulma towards him, her lips meeting his in a desperate kiss that was full of longing and need. It was like he needed verification that she was his. That he wasn't alone.

Miki could see that Bulma was lost in her own mind, and took that as a clue to leave. Maybe she wouldn't notice. Miki wasn't sure what Bulma had to say, and at this point she didn't want to. Bulma still lost in thought never noticed Miki leave. Her mind went wild with the memory.

Vegeta laid Bulma down on the floor, ever so gentle, his hands moving to her breasts, roaming as his tongue wiggled into her mouth. Bulma pushed Vegeta off her, moving myself on top of him. He looked at her bewildered, and she couldn't help but give him a cheeky grin. It was her turn to be the leader, and although she knew he wouldn't like it. She did it anyways, testing the limits of his passion, his trust in her. She leaned down to kiss him as she pushing hair to one side of her neck. Vegeta's hand went to the other side, holding her head to his as he kissed Bulma so deeply, feeling his body grow hotter. Their bodies felt incredible to each other. His other hand roamed her back. Vegeta pulled away for a moment just to smirk at her, letting her know that he was still in charge, he was just merely letting her feel like she had power. Vegeta was right where she wanted him. She slowly lifted herself up as the panic was visible in his dark eyes, his hands flew to her waist and she could feel him trying to push her back down. She simply looked at him, trying to tell him, without words. that it was alright. Vegeta's hold loosened, and she continued. She had reached down to find him, which to her delight was awake and saying hello. She lowers herself down onto him, letting out a gasp of pleasure as she did. Pushing down until he was completely inside, before lowering down and giving him another kiss. She took Vegeta's hands into her own and led them to her chest, hoping that he would do what she wanted him to do. He got the idea and began to knead softly, making her moan. Gently, she raised herself up and then back down, making sure to keep in a rhythm. Now, it was Vegeta's turn to let out a cry of pleasure, one of his hands left her chest and travelled to her hip, keeping a firm hold before the other one followed and continued to move up and down, their breathing became heavier. His hands on her hips were helping to lift her and pushing her back down, his grip tight and powerful but not painful. She looked down at Vegeta's dark eyes, as he looked back at hers, his dark eyes full of lust and something else. Vegeta rolled both of them to the side, before moving her underneath him. Vegeta had managed to stay inside her throughout the entire move. He thrust himself into her again, his body beginning to quiver. His eyes remained on hers as he continued, slowly making each thrust harder and faster, making her cling to his wet back with her fingernails. Then it was all over for the both of them with one loud yell emitting from the two, he lay down on top of her, laying his head in the crook of her neck as their bodies convulsed together from their intense climax. Bulma could feel his breath slowly return to normal, as she desperately wished that he would stay with her. But as always, Vegeta had his cold moments. He quickly moved off and out of her, as if nothing had happened, before standing up under the water, washing himself not once glancing at Bulma on the floor.

Throughout the story Bulma never once looked at Miki, who was not there. Bulma finally took her eyes off the ceiling, turning to find Miki gone. Bulma blushed.


	11. Moon's Gaze

Trunks looked up at the darkening sky, sweat beading on his brow. The first star of the night began to shine, but something was off. Collapsing on to the soft cool grass beneath him rested his head on his folded arms behind himself. The moon, peaked out from behind a passing could, there he could see the happy rabbit of the full moon. Trunks closed his eyes, even though he had no tail, something about the full moon still caused him to change. He would become easily agitated, even mean. Full moon brought out his father in him.

"This is great. The moon is so beautiful, but damn, I know it changes me." Trunks put his hand over his eyes, resting, letting the moon's unseen raze wash over him. There was no going back, he had gazed upon it already the damage was done. He sighed. Standing slowly to his feet, he looked off to his house, Capsule Corp headquarters, the lights were on, and it was past dinner time. He knew Miki and his mother were still in the dining room, more than likely chatting away as they often did about nonsense. He really wasn't in the mood to go in and have to listen to their crap. The high pitched sounds of woman were not for his liking this night, and he knew why. Being the young caring man he was, he wasn't oblivious to his own mood changes, and it was always best to hide away for the night. Even though his plan was to hide away he couldn't neglect the fact that his stomach wanted its rations. Dragging his feet he made his way into the kitchen.

Miki and Bulma had managed to get over their little conversation from earlier that day; they now sat at the dinner table chatting about the latest fashions. The other end of the table was still piled high with what was now cold food. Trunks walked in trying his best to stay unnoticed to the woman, yet he failed.

"TRUNKS!" Miki smiled as she jumped up for the table to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his muscular waist resting her head on his back. Normally Trunks would have turned around or at least hugged her arms, but not this night, he was cold. Trunks kept his arms straight to his sides, fists clenched. Miki paid no mind to this, she was just happy to have him in her arms again.

"Well it is nice to see you Son." Bulma added, "The food is cold but it's all yours. Do you want us to heat it up for you?" Bulma smiled a little annoyed that he had missed dinner just to train.

"No." Trunks barked. This caused Miki to step back, she'd known him for months now and not once did she ever see him so cold. ((She didn't live at CC during the Full Moons before)) "I'll do it myself."

"Well you don't have to be a grouch Trunks." Miki stated with a light hearted hope to change the mood, it had grown dark. "humph." Miki turned to sit back down in her chair.

Trunks was doing his best to control his anger. He knew it was ridiculous, he really did, but he couldn't help himself. All he wanted to do was fight, to punch to kick to have a full on brawl with something, and neither of these Human woman could give that to him. Bulma had known her son since birth, she'd known one other half Saiyan and two full blooded ones, and she could see it in her sons face in his once gentle blue eyes.

"Trunks, I guess you didn't miss it huh?" Bulma asked shyly, hoping to not set him off. He merely nodded a scowl growing deeper on his face. "Miki, I think it best that we let Trunks have the run of the kitchen; he's had a hard day." Bulma smiled trying to not reveal her sons secret, he was ashamed of this, he hated changing so much.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you both about something…" Miki started before she was cut off by a gruff and mean Trunks.

"Get out!" He yelled never looking at her. Tears balled up in her eyes, she never liked being yelled at especially for no reason, not from the man she cared so deeply for. Bulma took Miki by the shoulders seeing the tears welling up.

"Come on sweetie, he's being a jerk." Bulma glared at her son, as she guided her out of the room. Even though she knew why he was acting as he was, she never excused it. He should know better.

Trunks threw his fist into the counter top, busting it. "Damn it!" He growled. His stomach in reply growled back. "I guess I should eat. Stupid cold food." Trunks walked over to his place at the table, not really caring that the food was cold he began to dig in. While he munched and bit his mind raced. "Why did I have to look at the sky? I knew it was a fucking full moon. God I'm so stupid. Miki…" he could consciously see how mean he had been, but his inner and outer actions were total opposites.

Bulma and Miki found their way to the living room a floor above the dining room and kitchen. Miki no longer had tears in her eyes, more anger than anything. "Let's sit and watch some TV, what do you say Miki?" Bulma smiled trying to keep the girls mind off of her mean son, yet she could tell it wasn't working. "Miki don't mind him, he didn't mean it, give him a little bit to cool down, it will be fine. I promise."

Miki didn't doubt Bulma she just couldn't figure out why he had done it to start with. That was one story the two of them had neglected to tell Miki, the fact that they were born with tails and how they would change when the moon was full. As long as Trunks never peered at the moon he was fine, but mistakes do happen.

"Why did he snap at me? He's never done that before, what happened?" Miki questioned to herself out loud. She fondled her necklace, a deep throbbing came from her shoulder where he had passionately bitten her the night before.

"Miki did you say something?" Bulma glanced at the girl with worry in her eyes. She had always seen the happy smiling Miki, this was different this was almost painful to see.

"Oh…no." Miki softly replied, she glanced at photo on the table near her. She had looked at it many times before, but knew nothing about it, or the people in it. She picked up the black frame that housed a photo of the past. It was a group photo of the Z fighters shortly before the Androids hit. Bulma noticed her looking at the picture; she leaned over to express her joy at Miki's interest.

"What a day that was!" Bulma smiled. Taking the photo form Miki.

"Who are they? I mean I know they are your old friends but who's who?" Miki smiled.

"Well let's see here." Bulma pointed to the photo. It was a group shot; everyone was in it, including Vegeta. Bulma was so proud of herself that day; she had somehow managed to get that proud brooding man to join in on some of the fun. "That is my Vegeta right there, in the top left. Then that old guy is Master Roshi, he was a pervert. If you only knew." Bulma laughed recalling the time she flashed him for a Dragon Ball all those years before. "Beside him, that's Puar, she was a sweet cat. Then Yamcha, we dated long ago. Tien and Chazou on the far right. Then the front row, well that's me, I was so cute." She smiled laughing at herself. "Beside me is Chichi, that was Goku's wife. Goku is the guy in the center acting like a clown. Oh dear sweet Goku. And then there is Krillen and Gohan down in front, Krillen is the bald one." She looked at Miki who had her mouth open.

"Um…who's the pig? And I'm going to guess the green guy in the very back is Piccolo, right?" Miki smiled knowing she had gotten one correct.

"Yep that was Piccolo, and the pig, oh please. That's Oolong. He's a sick pervert, just like Roshi!" Bulma yelled.

Miki laughed at her outburst. Bulma held the picture close to her chest, pulling it away to run her finger down the length of Vegeta's body. "Man it was hard to get that jerk to be in the photo, but would it have killed him to smile?"

"You miss them all don't you?" Miki questioned, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh yes, yes I do. If only I could see them again, I bet Trunks would like to have them around too. He loved them in the Past. I wish I could give him that kind of comfort and those connections." Bulma looked back down at the photo, it was taken shortly after Goku had returned home, before she and Vegeta ever got together.

"Well what about the Dragon Balls?" Miki questioned. "You can bring them back with that right?"

Bulma looked at the young girl as if she'd gone mad. "Well yes, but we have no Dragon Balls, that green guy, yeah without him no balls." Bulma barked, she had thought countless times about that, if only Piccolo hadn't died.

"Well what about Namek? They still have the Dragon Balls right?" Miki questioned, with a smile.

"What?" Bulma's jaw hit the floor. "Well…yes, but there is no one to go there, at least no one who knows where it is. The original planet blew up. Besides they only let you bri…." Bulma was cut off by a spunky little girl.

"YEP! Ok, so Namek has Dragon Balls, they have 3 wishes right? So we'll wish Piccolo, Vegeta and umm…Goku back? I guess. Right? But Krillen, Tien and Yamcha have died before too. Hmmm. Crap! I guess we will just go back a year later. Right? And Piccolo will bring back the Earth balls so we can wish everyone else back." It seemed that Miki had already planned this all out; she must have paid more attention to Bulma's stories than she thought she did. "Oh and I'll go! Trunks too!" Miki smiled jumping to the floor in a runner's stance.

Bulma just bubbled words, she was so shocked at Miki's idea, and she really did think it all through. "We still don't know where it is." Bulma added not wanting to get her hopes up.

"That's ok, I'm sure we can find it. Maybe you can make a tracking device to pin point their life force, and Trunks, he knows what Namekians feel like right? Or you could update the dragon radar and maybe increase its area, so we can be, I don't know millions of miles away and still pick them up." Miki at this point was pumping her arms as if the more she moved the more likely it would come true. "We just need a ship, you got one right?"

Bulma still just stared at Miki, had she lost her marbles? "Miki, do you understand what you are saying? It won't be an easy task." Bulma stated.

"Yes, I know but…it would be fun, and I'm sure Trunks and I would be fine. He's the strongest thing in the Universe anyhow." Miki smiled as she jumped up and down.

"Well, ok. You get Trunks to say yes to this, and I'll get on to getting the stuff ready!" Bulma couldn't help but to feel excited too. She was happy, she really was, once again she'd have her Vegeta and her friends back. Grasping hands the two women jumped up and down. It was set. Trunks just needed to give his ok. Miki knew he would.

The woman spent the next couple of hours talking, making plans and coming up with 'what if' scenarios. The clock struck 2 am as Bulma yawned causing a chain reaction, Miki in turn yawned.

"Well, I think I'll be going to bed, and you should too Miki. We have a big day tomorrow. We got some Dragon Balls to find!" Bulma stated while yawning.

"Yep, we do. Sleep well Bulma." Miki yawned in reply. Bulma turned before leaving the room.

"Thank you Miki." She said nothing else just walked away, back to her room. Miki was too excited to sleep, she wanted so desperately to tell Trunks what they had planned, and to go ahead and get his 'ok.' Trotting down the hall and up two flights of stairs, bypassing her own floor, she slowly mad her way to the Brief Family's floor, hoping to find Trunks in his room and awake.

She was in luck, his light was on, and she could hear faint sounds coming from within. "Is that boy training still?" Miki asked herself. She knocked softly on the door, hoping not to disturb him too much. She wasn't accustomed to showing up at all hours of the night even though they were intimate at times and lived together; she felt he had some strict boundaries he was ready to cross. A midnight meeting was one of them. She could hear Trunks, he had stopped his late night training, and she took that as a sign to come in.

"Trunks, you awake?" She asked pushing the door open, even though she knew very well that he was. She stepped inside, there she found him, his back to her, his eyes staring out his balcony door, and he was shirtless and sweaty. "Oh good you are awake. I have some great news!" She smiled.

"What?" Trunks yelled. "You think that is great news? I heard you and my mother. How could you two make such plans like that, without consulting me?" he barked. This made Miki step back, why was he so mad still? "They are foolish and stupid made up out of some little girls head! You don't even understand the dangers that await you out there. What about Earth? Huh? What would happen to Earth while I was gone? So selfish. Miki I can't believe you. I thought you were better than this, better than that." He scoffed turning to look at her over his shoulder, he could see tears in her eyes, yet he couldn't stop himself. "Just leave. You aren't what I thought you were. Don't bother me anymore, especially while I'm training!" He yelled; as he beat himself up inside.

Miki didn't know what to do. Just 24 hours before they were passionately together in that very room, the remnants of her clothes still there eon the floor. Now, he was cold and mean. Why had he said such things? Miki just stood there in shock.

"Trunks? But…I?" Miki started off trying to hold back the sobs.

"LEAVE!" Trunks barked, hate in his voice. Miki began to walk backwards, not sure what had just happened. Never turning from him, watching his strong body grow smaller as she walked out the door, before shutting it, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Softly the words came out; she wasn't sure what else to say. "YOU JERK!" she screamed as she turned and ran down the hall, to the stairs and into her own room. Not seeing any part of it, because of her tears.

Trunks, who knew very well what he had done, hated himself. He yelled powering up to his highest level, the collapsing from the strain. There he lay on the floor, asleep, while Miki on the other hand remained awake face down in her pillow crying. They had never fought before, and now it was just, over.

The next morning, Miki didn't come down for breakfast, Trunks so desperately wanted her to, just so he could apologize to her, to explain to her what had happened. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to go to her. His Saiyan pride was to blame. He paced back and forth through the kitchen hoping she had just merely slept in. Bulma couldn't understand what had gotten into her son. He said nothing, just merely walked. She could tell something was on his mind, and she also could tell he was in no mood to tell her.

"Trunks, could you do me a favor? Could you go to the metal works and get me 2 tons of steel, 1 tons of copper, and half a tone of tin?" Bulma smiled. She didn't want to give away what she needed it for. She wanted Miki to break the news.

"Umm…well I kind of…" Trunks trailed off slowly coming to the realization that Miki wasn't going to show her face just yet.

"Please Trunks? It will make up for barking at me last night" Bulma winked. Trunks just nodded, she was right. He turned to make his way out the door, pausing only for a moment, hoping it would be enough to see her. He was gone. As Trunks took to the air, Miki turned the corner, knowing very well that he had left. Her eyes blood shot and puffy from a night of crying.

"MIKI?" Bulma shrieked, "What is wrong? What happened?" Jumping up and wrapping her arms around the girl. Miki looked to the ground as she told Bulma what had happened.


	12. Don't fall for it

It had been 3 days since Miki started avoiding Trunks, because of him Saiyan mood swing. Bulma had sent Trunks to gather materials for their space ship, which they may not even require now. Miki had had no desire to see Trunks yet Trunks had every desire to see Miki. He wanted to apologize, to say he was sorry for his actions and to explain to her why they had happened. Even though Capsule Corp was a large building it was still quite hard to avoid another living creature in the building, especially when they lived in the same area, the communal kitchen, living room, hall way, even the outside.

Yet, despite the trouble, Miki was successful in her abilities to avoid him; at least she thought she was. After Miki had cried to Bulma days earlier Bulma knew it was not her place to butt in. She had to let these two children work it out, so she took at back seat. She was there to listen or to give a bit of advice, but in no way to fix their problem, even though she desperately wished too. She let Miki cry on her should then quickly told her to speak with Trunks, to Miki's much dislike. The last person she wanted to see or talk to was the man who had hurt her so bad. Bulma's next move was to inform Trunks that he had to handle this on his own, he needed to be a man and confront this poor girl. He was not thrilled by this, he was worried, and he never had to explain himself before, at least not like this. Though he had made up his mind that once he got Miki alone he'd talk to. Yet, he was never successful in this, for he hadn't seen her for the last 3 days.

While Bulma was trying to stay out of the middle, she found solitude and enjoyment out of the creation of the new space ship. She fallowed the plans she originally had for Goku's ship to Namek, with a bit more living space and less gravity room, which she was still including, it, was a staple for these Saiyans. Bulma's plan was to create the ship, first and for most, then to update the Dragon Ball radar, and if possible create a Namekian tracking device.

Miki sat on her bed in her room eating her cereal, which she had quickly made in order to not come into contract with Trunks. Often she would watch him from her bed, looking out the window as he did his morning warm ups. Even though she was unhappy with him, she still wanted to be with him. Her heart had begun to hurt like nothing before, a deep longing. Miki's eyes darted to her window, she had heard Trunks outside. He was fully clothed, at least for the moment, Miki knew he'd soon strip off the layers as his warm up got more lively.

Trunks, feeling eyes upon him, again, turned to glance up at her window. He knew every well she was watching him, that's why he had begun doing his warm ups outside. He liked how she watched him, even though she was mad at him, he still liked it. He waved at the 'empty' window. Miki blushed as she darted under her covers, as though he had seen her. Which was impossible, even for a Saiyan. The angle of the wall and the window allowed for observation to the below but not from the bottom up.

Miki looked down at herself; she hadn't done anything in 3 days, except shower and put on more pajamas. She looked a mess, and something changed, she no longer wanted to hide from Trunks, she wanted him to beg for forgiveness. What better way than to dress real nice, and pretend to have something better to do than to hide in her room. This way she could once again see Trunks without feeling helpless. Besides, she hadn't helped Bulma one bit with the trip. This was her idea, and it was about time that she did something, with or without Trunks, she was going to go to Namek.

She stood, as she removed her clothes, it was shower time, stopping only to take one last long look out her window at the well built man she was desperately attracted too. Turning and walking into her bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was pleased with her body, her shape, as her eyes traveled her body they landed upon her scar. The scab had started to fall off leaving a fresh white scar on her peach body. She ran her fingers across it; there was a little raise in the skin but nothing too bad, she smiled. She wanted another chance to scar him like that, to leave her mark and to be marked again.

Trunks started his 3rd set of 10,000 sit ups, as he raised up he stopped, noticing that Miki was no longer watching him, she had stopped around the 100th count of the first set. He turned to look up at her window. Letting his head run wild, he wanted to stop and confront her right then, while the other part of him told him to wait it out a little longer. The way he saw it was, he could stop his training to either A) get into a fight or B) to be forgiven and not be able to complete his training for the day. The other outcome would consist of him finishing his training and seeing her later that night, when they could have some alone time. Trunks felt the latter the best choice and the most convenient. As he came to this decision he started his count again.

By this time Miki had finished with her grooming. She was ready to make him want her, to make him confess his mistake and beg for her to forgive him. Her hair was down and parted to the right, her eyes were all done up with thick black eyeliner, her lips red like cherries. She wore a sheer egg-shell lace top with a white camisole under it. Skin tight jeans and ruby red flats to ascent her lips. Miki smiled a brilliant smile as she made her way to Bulma's laboratory, taking the long root that took her through the outside, right near Trunks.

As she made her way through the ground floor door, she could see his perfect back coming into sight, his shape; his form was like heaven to her. Miki's scent wafted through the air, carrying itself to Trunks, who at this point was half naked and sweaty. He stopped mid motion as he slowly turned around; Miki did her best to not look at him or smile. She just kept walking, watching through the corner of her eye. Trunks who was dumbfounded at this moment couldn't form words, he couldn't figure out why she was dressed up, why she hadn't said hello, or even where she was going. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. As Miki turned the corner, she smiled a great smile, it had worked, and he had seen her. He had watched her in astonishment, letting him believe that she had ignored him.

Miki found her way into Bulma's lab, finding Bulma deep in her work not even noticing Miki's entrance, except for the burst of light into the dimly light room.

"AHHH! LIGHT!" Bulma screamed, as she buried her face into her hands. Miki couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm sorry Bulma I guess I should have knocked huh?" Miki smiled, her figure still dark to the light peering in, Bulma's eyes trying to focuses on this new light.

"Miki? What brings you down here? You feeling better?" Bulma glanced up, her eyes still hurting from the shock. It was almost as if Tein had done his solar flare.

"Yes, I do believe I am." Miki nodded recalling the moments before as she passed Trunks with his jaw on the floor.

"Oh good, so you and Trunks have finally talked?" Bulma stated, with more of a question than fact.

"Nope, I haven't said a word to him, nor has he made any effort in talking to me." Miki turned her head up in the air, as though she didn't care. "I just wanted to stop by to see if there is anything you need me to do or get for the trip?" Miki smiled at the poor woman whose eyes had finally managed to make since of the light and figure.

"Well, I don't think so right now, besides we don't even know if Trunks is going." Bulma was cut off by an abrupt comment.

"I don't care if he goes. I'm going, this was my idea, and I want to do this. He would have only been there for his brute force any ways." Miki once again turned her head up.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess my work here won't go to a waste." Bulma winked knowing Miki was just bluffing about Trunks, but knowing full and well that she'd go to Namek. "Well, the only thing I could think of is…" Bulma blushed, "I have nothing nice for Vegeta." Her eyes darting to the floor, almost ashamed she didn't have anything sexy for her lover, even though it had been nearly 24 years since she had last seen him, much less been with any man.

"Ok, I can get you something like that I guess. I'll make you look good!" Miki winked. She wasn't really interested in getting sexy things for Bulma, which was just weird. But she wanted to help. "Um is there nothing else I could do instead?" Miki placed her hand on the back of her head.

"We will need at least 1 year worth of food for 3 people. The kind that won't parish."

"WHAT! 1 years worth of food? How long do you think this will take? And who are the other 2 people?" Miki looked confused.

"Yes, 1 year. We have no idea how long it will take to get there, it may be further than we expect, and right now my plans show that 6 months will be enough but you never know what will happen. The other 2 people are Trunks. You have to have extra for a growing Saiyan boy." Bulma smiled.

"Oh who said he's going? Maybe I don't want him there." Miki yelled.

"Well, just in case by the time comes you've changed your mind, we'll be prepared." Bulma already knew Miki still wanted Trunks there, there was no hiding it. "So, take this, and go get some food. Ok?" Bulma handed Miki her credit card.

"Yes ma'am." Miki turned on her heel as she started out the door. Bulma was already deep into her work once again. Nodding Miki walked out. Realizing she'd bump back into Trunks if she went the long way again. Miki turned the corner hoping to find Trunks still training, but to her disappointment he was gone. "He must have gone to the gravity room. That jerk!"

Miki made her way to the capsules that housed the cars, all were gone but one. Pushing down and throwing with a pow, the small 2 seater crap car was before her. She hated this car. She wanted to drive the VT again. That was a nice car. At times like these she realized how much she wished she could fly. It would make everything much easier, though the weight of groceries did not play into her equation for flight. Miki wasn't physically strong, but she was brave, stubborn, loving, kind, free spirited and happy. Her lack of physical or mental strengths were made up by far by street smart and logical abilities. Miki had not choice but to take the crap car, jumping in she was gone, gone off shopping.

Trunks was in fact in the gravity room, his mind nowhere near training, even though he fought so desperately to push that sexy woman from his mind. The gravity was at 150, and his body had no problem handling that. Trunks moved his hand to his new scar. Her teeth had bitten him, breaking his sink, causing blood to run. No one, other than an enemy ever caused him to bleed. Even when he trained with Gohan all those years ago did he once bleed? No. When he trained with his father, he never bleed either. He wanted her again; he wanted to feel her hot breath on him. He needed that. She was his craving; it would not subside until he gave in. At that moment his stomach yelled at him begging for food.

Finding himself in the kitchen, preparing his own meal for the 100th time in the past 3 days, he was at a loss for a good meal. His mother had been working in her lab and Miki was not speaking to him, he was left to fend for himself. His culinary skills where quite lacking. Even though there was plenty of food in the kitchen he had no idea how to prepare any of it.

"Man, I hate this. I'm tired of noodles. I really need to learn how to cook." Trunks closed the fridge upset that he was so lacking in these abilities. He grabbed 7 packs of noodles throwing them into one large pot of water; he placed them on the stove. "This really sucks."

As his water began to boil he noticed a noise coming from outside, glancing out he found himself staring at Miki, who at this time had about 12,000 lbs of food in the small little car strapped in with rope and tarps. He couldn't help but to laugh, he knew she was hating it he also knew there was no way she was getting that into the house all by herself, it must have taken at least 6 other people to help her carry it out and strap it in. At her sight he couldn't help but to think that finally there was someone who could cook something up for him.

Miki jumped out of the car, taking a deep breath. She had her work cut out for her. Maybe she should have gotten the Capsule food storage box ((the box that the food would go into, that would then be put into a capsule)) before she left to go shopping, that way she could at least have save some room.

"Man, that's a lot of food. Bulma better be happy. I think I got everything we'll need." Miki sighed as she walked around the car, not sure where to begin, she feared removing one strap, which would cause the whole thing to fall down. It slowly dawned on her that she wasn't even sure where Bulma wanted the food. "I guess I'll just go grab some extra capsules and just stuff them away in the kitchen or her lab I have no idea. Oh well." She turned to face the door finding her staring at Trunks who had been watching her from inside. She wasn't sure what to do; she hadn't expected him to be there. She had to keep her head on; she had to keep a straight face. She took a big breath, and began to saunter in. Trunks had moved out of the way of the door making room for the lovely woman before him.

"Would you like some help?" Trunks smiled hoping she'd smile back at him, or at least say something.

Miki didn't look at him; she just kept walking as she spoke in passing. "Bring them in." She waved him on as though it was of no importance. All the while his noodles were boiling over. Miki disappeared in the house only to return 5 minutes later with the spare capsules. To her astonishment all the groceries were inside stacked nicely on the floor. Trunks waiting for her approval, though she gave him none. Miki opened the spare capsules, letting all 12 of them burst open on the floor around her and Trunks. Still paying no mind to Trunks she began to pack them away.

Trunks was hurt by her disinterest in him, he really was. He couldn't blame her however; he had been so mean and cold to her for no apparent reason. He knew the moon was no excuse it was just a factor. He watched her as she collected items and arranged them neat and tight into the boxes. Miki gradually got one filled, labeling it, "Month 1". She felt the best way to save time and space on the trip is to go ahead and have each month's food rations labeled and ready. This would insure they did not run out of food. Miki's eyes caught Trunks's as he watched her, she blushed. Even now he had an effect on her, she was so happy to be near him, even though she was giving him the cold shoulder, which pained her. Her eyes darting back to the floor.

"Hand me that." Miki requested pointing to a box of noodles on the far end of the table. Trunks did not hesitate, he quickly grabbed for the box, as he handed it off to Miki their hands grazed, and sending shivers up both of their spines. Miki pulled away trying not to give into her temptation, but with no luck. Trunks had grabbed her wrist. He gently pulled her to him, looking deep into her eyes. Miki's face full of shock. "What was he doing, he hasn't said sorry or anything and now he's expecting something?" Miki thought to herself.

"Miki." Trunks softly spoke, Miki's eyes darting away from his to the floor.

"Trunks I have a lot to do here." Miki tried to pull away from the strong man that held her.

"Miki, look at me." Trunks demanded his tone deeper and darker. Miki's eyes gazed back up at him, his blue gems watched her, and they penetrated deep inside of her. "Miki, I'm sorry." He let go of her wrist, realizing that this was not the best manner to apologize. Miki pulled her hand to her chest. "Miki I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. I wasn't myself." Trunks took a deep breath.

"There are something's still, which you do not know about me, about my father's people." Trunks almost looked ashamed, Miki couldn't figure out if it was due to a lack of not telling her or if he was a shamed of what he was about to tell her. "Saiyan's, a warrior race, evolved ways to increase their power and shape, these changes were not permanent but they were powerful. Useful to say the least. We Saiyan's evolved a tail, much like an Earth monkey's…" He hated using that phrase he knew it was a derogatory term to a Saiyan, especially his father. "These tails allow one to transform, into a bigger stronger, mindless monster, this transformation only takes place during a full moon. I was born with this tail, because of that; my mother had my tail removed at birth. So I may never change into mindless beast." Miki's eyes shook; she wasn't sure what he was telling her. She believed him, she just wasn't sure how to take the news. "The full moon however still affects me in adverse ways. You see that night, it was a full moon. I didn't realize this and I gazed upon the night sky only to catch a glimpse of the moon. Once my eyes touch it, there is no going back. Even if it just for a seconded the damage is done. I changed. My body and strength may not change but my mind does. I get agitated, overly irritable, and downright mean. My mother has witnessed this throughout my life, so she knows. Yet, you. You so innocent of my darkness knew nothing of it. I treated you so poorly, I cannot say sorry enough to make up for making you cry. I am truly sorry though. Miki." His eyes still fixed upon Miki's, Miki's eyes not just looking back at him, but watching his soul. "Can you forgive me?" He questioned.

Miki took a step back, not sure what to say. "If you are sorry why didn't you say it before, that next morning?" Miki looked at him madly. She had a point.

"I…I wanted too Miki. I really did. I just didn't know what to say to you. Besides you were avoiding me. It wouldn't be right to hunt you down when you didn't want to be hunted or found. Right?" Trunks looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Yes.. !" Miki yelled. "If you were sorry you should have gone out of your way to say so." She turned with hhmph, tripping over one of the capsule boxes. In slow motion she could see herself falling, and a large strong arm reaching out around her, saving her.

"Are you ok?" Trunks questioned, Miki tight to his chest now. He could smell her body, the way their scents intertwined was like pure extacy to him.

Miki rested her head upon his chest, his strong right arm wrapped around her, holding her tight. A small tear ran down her face. She felt safe now. She wasn't scared of her fall, it would have hurt but she would have been ok. She was scared deep down of losing him. She'd never felt so safe, like she did now, away from his arms, having lived in a world of constant fear of death, being able to find safety in something was quite a pleasant experience. It was even nicer to know he'd go to the ends of the Earth to save her and not only that, but he had the ability too.

In their moment of peace, there was a smell that over powered the both of them, only then did it occur to Trunks that he had food on the stove. The water had boiled away leaving only dry noodles to burn to the pot. Miki with her infinite contentment offered to cook him up a real meal. Trunks had no intentions of passing that offer up.

The clock struck 10pm, Bulma still remained in her lab with dinner getting cold on the table beside her, Trunks and Miki found themselves on the floor in the living room watching the TV. Miki hated not being near him, and she intended to make up for it.

Miki laid on Trunks's left shoulder, his arm around her keeping her shoulders warm. Miki found herself staring up at the lavender haired man with a deep passion. Trunks looked back down at her.

"What is it?" He smiled his sweet smile.

"Nothing." Miki said as she rolled on top of him. Trunks was not expecting this, not in the least. Miki leaned down to begin caressing his lips with hers. His lips were rough, almost dry, and hard in the right kind of way. His kiss was strong, forceful, demanding. He'd never kissed her like this before and neither she nor he minded. Trunks found himself getting teased and tortured right there on the floor. Miki's hands found themselves all over his body, and Trunks was not going to abject. His body was not putting up much of a fight to her lavish handling. Miki then stood, looking at him with a becoming eye. Trunks found himself entranced, he followed her every step, her every move, just to end up at her bedroom door. Miki slowly opened the door, giving an evil smile. Kissing Trunks one last time before she spoke.

"Good night Trunks." Miki winked as she blew a kiss at him, shutting the door in her wake. Trunks dumbfounded stood there not sure what had just happened. One moment he was being massaged in all the right places just to find himself alone at a closed door. He couldn't help but to smile out of his frustration.

"What! What am I to do now Miki?" He called out to her.

Hiding her giggles Miki replied. "Take a cold shower, and I'll see you in the morning."

"That's just mean!" Trunks laughed. Even though he was left hanging, he didn't mind. He had been so cold to her, and a little evil pay back wasn't so bad, besides he's a Saiyan he doesn't need this, he just wanted it. "Goodnight Miki, and just you wait." He said as he turned from the closed door to head up to his own room.

Finding himself still erect he felt it was necessary to engage in a nice shower. Stepping into the warm water, he once again leaned upon the wall resting his forehead on his left wrist as he slowly slid his right hand down his muscular chest to his nipple making it bud instantly as sigh escaped his lips. His other hand slowly fell down his abs to his muscular body. He found himself still standing ready for a fight. He slowly ran his thumb down the staff and over the slit with slight pressure. He moaned at his own touch. His mind replacing his own hand with that of the brown haired girl who had played him earlier that night. He started to pump gradually getting to a faster pace with every stroke. Whimpering and groaning as he moved up and down himself. He felt his muscles tighten. Then, there with his eyes tightly shut the image of the girl before him, he released it all, his hand getting covered in his own sin. It had been a while, yet nothing would ever compare to her actual movements. As warm water washed the evidence down the drain to allow him to rest. Opening his eyes he sighed.


	13. With the word Please

Miki awoke bright and early. She slept so well knowing she and Trunks were better, she had her Prince back. The sun hadn't even rose when she slipped her feet to the floor, the cold fall air fresh on her from her open window. "Burrr! Kami I hate the cold!" Sitting on her bed, she pondered what she should do so early in the morning. If she were like Trunks she could train and workout, but she wasn't into that kind of thing. She listened closely to the emptiness no one else was up, Trunks was even still asleep.

Miki began to think of their trip. There must be something she could help do. Bulma was working like a bee and now she was sure Trunks would, knowing the plan. There had to be something she could do. She found herself walking down the stairs, not really sure why just following her gut, something was telling her to go. Her night gown short and skimpy left little to the imagination, her cold erect nipples shown through with the ivory silk clinging to her body.

She found herself at the basement; she'd never gone in there. It reminded her to much of the tunnels she once lived in, a place she'd never wished to go again. Slowly she opened the door as a motion light flickered on. The light showed the small but ample basement, stacked high with boxes, old boxes. Curiosity got the better of her, she had to look.

Trunks growled as his heightened hearing woke him. There was a sound, not one he'd heard in years. It was coming from the very bottom of Capsule Corp. Who and what was it? Robbers? Thieves? Androids? Even with the knowledge that he had killed the Androids and Cell they haunted him even still. Trunk quickly stood up, not even bothering to put on clothes, nude he raced down the stairs. His fear was getting the better of him, not for his life but for hers. He had promised to never let anything bad happen to her again, and he wasn't about to go back on the promise, ever.

The basement door was open, all Trunks could see were boxes, open boxes with stuff everywhere. It was robbers! Unknown to him Miki was there. Miki who was digging into a large box didn't notice the New Prince of Saiyans' presence.

"Who's in here!?" Trunks yelled with a kai blast in his hand.

With his words Miki popped her head out of the box. "HEY Trunks!" Miki smiled. "I don't think you'll be needing that." Miki pointed at his blast.

Trunks dropped his arm; it was Miki, a very cold Miki. "Um…I thought you…were a robber or something…" Trunks blushed he nearly blazed his love. "I'm sorry." His eyes couldn't focus on anything but her chest. Miki walked from around the box. The dress still clinging to her, nipples peeking through her night dress.

"It's ok Trunks." Miki nodded, "besides, I think…um…next time you should wear some pants. I mean I don't mind but…the robbers might." Blushing, headed up the stairs to kiss him.

Only then did he notice he was indeed without pants, he was embarrassed. What if it hadn't been Miki that would have been awful? Miki's lips pressed to his soft lips, she shivered with the cold, her nipples rubbing his chest as she raised herself up to kiss him. Trunks swallowed hard.

Here she was again, making the animal in him come out. The night before he was left longing, he was always longing when she was around.

Trunks wrapped his strong scared arms around the small frame of the brown haired girl. "What are you doing down here?" He asked trying to warm her.

Miki's arms rested on the sapphire eye boy's chest, trying to take in all the warmth she could. "I don't know I was looking for something, anything I guess. I figured your father would like some of his old stuff when he gets back. I know I would." Miki smiled as she rested her head on his firm chest. Blushing a bit as she felt 'him'.

"Oh…what a great idea." He spoke with tension, there she was the perfect body he wanted so badly to enter, resting in his arms, it was taking everything in him to not throw her to the floor and penetrate her. Trunks let her go, turning he began to leave.

"Wow. Wait where are you going? I'm still cold!" Miki yelled jokingly, even though she was still very cold. She wrapped her arms around his strong defined abs.

"I think it's best for me to go right now…I'm…I am. Miki it's hard to fight what you do to me!" Trunks yelled clinching his fist.

"Then give into it." Miki let go of him. Maybe this was it; maybe finally she'd get what her body longed for from the very first night. She slipped her night gown off her shoulders, it caught on her nipples as she walked back down the stairs backwards, wiggling her finger for him to follow. The purple hair man did as she commanded.

Their lips locked, it took only seconds for the night gown to be ripped from her body. His hands grasping, grasping for their desired holds. Playing with her right nipple Miki moaned throwing her head back to show her neck. Trunks did not hesitate to kiss it. Miki rested her hands on his shoulders, glancing only slightly at his scar with a smirk. His left hand found its way down her body resting only for a moment on her butt. Just enough time to thrust her pelvis to his. Miki gasp with surprise. Here he was once again taking control of their animal passion. She liked it. His hand continued between the two of them, finding its way to her folds. He'd become an expert on them it seemed. His fingers slide in causing Miki to scream. If he was anything like his fingers she'd have a tough time.

Miki's arms still wrapped around his shoulders pulled her top closer, forcing Trunks to move his hand. She kissed his cheek and down his jaw up to his ear. Tugging gently on it with her teeth she begged. "Please." She whispered softly "Please." She said again.

Trunks pulled away for only a moment, he removed his hands from her perfect form and looked at her, his face blank. His eyes grew dark. The next moment she found herself on the floor the cold hard floor, Trunks hovering over her. "Say it again." He demanded. His eyes dark and full of lust. "Say…It…Again!" he demanded again force in his voice.

"Please…please" Miki trailed off, that was all he needed. He lowered himself onto her rubbing the folds with his tip. His right hand on his member and the left holding himself off Miki he smirked an evil smirk, as he plunged himself into her. Miki cried out in pain, tears wailing up in her eyes. He had force it all in. He was hard and hot. Trunks moaned a way he had never done before. This was the first time he'd filled her the first time he ever felt her, or any woman for that matter.

Miki's hands held on to the back of his arms for dear life as he filled her hole with everything he had, again and again. Pulling out then slamming back in. It hurt but she loved the pain, because it was him. She didn't enjoy being hurting but the pain soon faded as the pheromones of passion filled the air.

"So fucking tight!" Trunks moaned the only words he could. He kept inside, rubbing up and down getting to know her ever ripple and side. Miki wet with their sweat, wrapped her legs around his waist. They had become one; they had done what they both had wanted, finally. She pulled his face close to hers as he thrust again, kissing him softly on his lips; his eyes flickered softness for a moment then quickly back to their darkness with another thrust inside of her. Miki couldn't handle it any longer, she was ready to release, she moaned as she arched her back nails clawing at the back of his arms. With one last thrust Trunks did the same grunting like an animal. He released himself inside of her. Once she was full of his love, he collapsed on top of her still inside, both breathing heavily. They lay there in a hip for a while catching their breath and their bodies.

Miki hand satisfied a Saiyan and he had satisfied her.


	14. Death and the Past

Their moment was over; they had caught their breath and were back to normal. Miki still on the floor rolled over to look at Trunks whose eyes were focused on the ceiling. "Are you ok?" She asked sweetly placing a hand on his head stocking his hair, weak smile on her lips. What was going on in his head?

"Yeah…are you? You cried." His voice was distant his mind as well. Turning his head he looked at her, fear in his eyes.

Smiling lightly, "yes I'm 100% fine. I've just never…felt something like that before. Though I think I'll need you to carry me to my room. I think I've lost all ability to walk," laughing slightly.

Trunks looked at her in fear, had he really broken her? "Miki, No!? Really? I'm so so sorry I didn't mean I didn't know…" before he could say anything more Miki kissed him.

"Don't worry about me…it's a compliment by the way. My legs work fine; you didn't hurt me (much)." Blushing with a laugh.

"How is it a compliment? You can't walk!?" Trunk was sitting now, looking her up and down he still didn't understand. Miki burst into laughter.

"Just take me to my room would you. You can fly I can't, and I'm cold." Miki stood up, legs weak and shaking. "See they work just fine, just a bit…weak." With this visual Trunks stood. "Before you take me to my room, maybe you should put on some clothes. I found some old armor over there." Pointing to a mass of black and white. Trunks walked over and glanced at it, slipping it on. Walking back to Miki he picked her up with no effort swooping her to her room. Laying her in her bed he kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He frowned looking at her body.

"Yes I'm great just give me a few to rest. By the way you look really nice in that outfit." She smiled as he turned to see himself in the mirror at that moment he realized, he was in his father's armor.

He turned back to look at the beautiful woman who had just given him the time of his life, "Thank you." He said with pure love.

"Thank you Trunks, I've wanted to…I'm happy you let me in, you let me please you. I can't fight I can't do much but one thing I can always do is show you my love for you. My desire for you." She held out her hand, he took it sitting on the bed beside her. "Trunks I lo…"

Trunks put a finger to her lips shaking his head. "no…" kissing her softly. "I love you. It doesn't come easily to me to show it but I do… and I have. Please don't think I…" He didn't know how to say what he felt. He didn't want her to think he only said that because of what they had done he wished he had said it before.

Smiling so big. "I love you Trunks, and I knew I've always known. You don't have to say it for someone to know it." Trunks nodded kissing her again on the lips a long and sweet kiss. Standing, he left her room in order for her to rest as she requested.

Bulma awoke with the door opening. She had fallen asleep on her desk, again. It had been years since she'd pulled an all nighters. The last time she could recall was before Trunks was born, fixing the gravity machine once again for his arrogant father.

A form began to become visible through the light of the door way. "Vegeta?" she spoke softly in her sleepy state. No it couldn't be Vegeta, he was long dead. They hadn't even left Earth yet. Who was this guy? He was taller than Vegeta and he didn't have that spiky hair, but his build was the same, his gate was the same, and even his smooth walk was the same. "Trunks?" Bulma questioned as she raised her head up.

"Hey mom, I thought I'd find you here. You really shouldn't sleep at your desk it's bad for your back." Trunks said softly knowing his mother was freshly awake. "So what do you think? I found it tucked away in an old box in the basement." As Bulma sat up to get a better look at her son still trying to focus with the light, she saw it. It was Vegeta's original armor, the one he came to earth in.

"How did you find that Trunks?" Bulma asked as she jumped out of her chair. "I thought it all got trashed or destroyed by the Androids." Her hands found their way to the armor, it was a bit small for Trunks, but it did stretch.

"Miki and I were in the basement looking for any old things dad might like when he gets home." He grinned with excitement, not for the trip but for the fact that he'd get to see his father again.

"OH! So Miki and you are talking now, huh? Well that's good, finally!" Bulma scoffed "How'd that happen?" Bulma looked up at her strong son, wanting to know when he grew that pair that got him to talk to Miki.

Trunks proceeded to tell his mother about the groceries and her falling and how her faith in him once again was restored, neglecting the fact that she had left him hanging the night before. Bulma only needed to know so much, and it was a bit of a hard spot to talk about.

"This morning before breakfast I heard Miki rummaging around downstairs, so I went down to see what she was up to." He smiled, finding her in the basement showed that she had cared, really cared. Knowing now that she cared for him and his father, whom she'd never met, just trying to make sure it would be a nice homecoming for him.

"So I take it you two talked about the trip?" Bulma asked knowing the answer; clearly they had to have talked.

"Well, she didn't go into any details just, just we are going to find Namek and wish Dad, Piccolo, and possibly Goku back. Then after a year go back and wish the rest back. She did say you where the leader here and the details would be coming from you." Trunks smiled. Sitting down on the table near his mother who had sat back down in her chair after realizing he was indeed not his father.

"Trunks..." Bulma trailed off. She wasn't sure where to begin or what to say. "You know he's not the same man, right?" It had occurred to her late last night, what would it be like to have them all back? What would it be like with Vegeta back? She looked at her son who had a confused look on his face. "Your father, he's not the same man you met in the past. You must know that. Right?" She looked to the ground hoping her son would agree.

"What do you mean mom? How is he not the same man?" Trunks was lost, he knew Vegeta was his father, there was no mistaking that.

"What I mean Trunks is, is that THAT Vegeta had a far different life than yours. Remember your father died shortly after you were born, they all did. No one had a clue about the Androids. The Vegeta you met, the one you knew, he didn't died at the Androids hands, thanks to you. He knew and knows his son. He knew what it is like to live with a family. Your father… he does not." She was cold and distant sounding. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up. The past 24 or so years he's been dead, his life…who knows if he even had a body up there…" It was the first time Bulma even thought it wasn't a good idea to bring him, or any of them, back for that matter. Was it really wise? They were dead maybe they should stay that way. A year or two dead was one thing, but nearly 25 years that might be far too much time passed. Plus they'd be young and youthful again; she the only remaining had grown old and no long carried that youthful life she once had. Her thoughts trailed off, what would Vegeta think of her, did he even miss her? Could he even recall her name? Her eyes began to water with the thought of him not loving her.

"Mom?!" Trunks questioned, hating to see his mother cry."Mom, I know what you mean now. He's not the same man, but remember he IS the same man. Anything my past father was capable of my real father is capable of!" He demanded. It was true if Vegeta in the past could learn to love then dead Vegeta could too.

Bulma smiled. "You are right Trunks. Just don't get your hopes up; it must have taken him a long time to let them in, so you have to give him that you'll have to be patient with him. He doesn't know you, and he's not very good at loving. And I have no idea what the past years in the world of death have done to him. Just know…he's hard to get through to, he's got a hard shell." Bulma's head hung down, she still feared his return, not a fear of her own death or being hurt, the fear of him not loving her anymore. The fear she'd lost him for good, at least with him dead she always 'had' him.

"Don't worry. It will be ok." Trunks nodded. "Dad is out there, wanting to come home, to his family. I just know it." He hugged his mother, holding her tight. Still he reminded her of Vegeta in so many ways; it made her happy to see him in their son, Trunks showed her all the good parts of Vegeta.

"Ok OK…" No more fussing over me! Now go get Miki we have some planning to do!' Bulma smiled pushing her son out the door. "OH and Trunks! Wait!" Bulma called after him, Trunks turning around. "Leave that armor with me." Bulma demanded with a wicked look in her eye. Trunks nodded as he slipped the old armor off his broad chest, nodding and dashing back to the main house.


	15. The list of Life

Miki had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called with a smile, her body still weak from the morning's events.

"Trunks." He said softly, he was almost embarrassed to be knocking on her door; to look upon her again brought him fear for some reason, a fear like no other. Would she see him differently, would she feel ashamed? He didn't feel ashamed and proud wasn't it either, he felt good and content about it, he longed for it again and still. Yet he was embarrassed.

"Come in Trunks" she said with a giggle remembering the morning and the way he felt in her. The door opened slowly, as his strong figure merged its way in. He glanced at her, blushed then looked at the ground as though something of great interest were there. Miki was wrapped in her towel, her hair wet and down, he could smell her sweet wet scent waft through the room. He shifted. "What's up?" Miki asked as she felt a little embarrassed by his reaction.

"Um…Mom wants us to meet up and talk about the trip." He once again softly spoke to her as he would speak to an injured bird on the ground whilst trying to save it. "I'll meet you in the study, ok?" Trunks turned to leave.

"Oh no wait right there mister!" Miki scolded racing over to grasp his arm before he shut the door. "I don't think so! I believe we have something to talk about." She demanded. Trunks was scared what was it they had to talk about? When he left her before she was fine now what had changed?

"We do?" He asked with confounded. His eyes still focused on the ground unwilling to look at her for fear of what might happen, again.

"We do!" Miki scoffed as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Besides you need to look at me." Her voice mellow but bold.

Trunks's eyes shifted up to look her in her own green gems. "I…I'm not sure what there is to…" he trailed off hoping Miki would get to the point.

"Well, I know what to say. " She demanded. "You pleasure me and then just walk in here like nothing happened, oh I don't think so. I deserve something more."

Trunks looked at her, his eyes shaking, what was it she needed? Was he to touch her every time he saw her? "More?" he questioned fearful of the answer.

"Yes more!" she sighed. "I deserve at least a hug when you see me and a kiss would be nice." She smiled; she still wanted any excuse to feel him to touch him. "And I never told you why I cried this morning, not really. I need you to know…those tears you saw; well yes you did cause them." Trunks shuttered to know he had caused them. "But not for a bad reason. You are just…I wasn't expecting…well frankly you are big and I had no idea a Saiyan would be so, strong. Yeah that is a good word. Don't get me wrong, it hurt, it hurt like hell. But all of it was worth it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. So don't let that stop you ok?" As she finished her speech she nestled into him trying to show she was ok and wanted him still, her body hadn't gotten enough of him, and probably never would.

"I had no idea Miki, I didn't think about my strength. I'm so sorry. I just acted, on my gut on my…my lust." His eyes once again downturned. Miki's hand reached up and rested on his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, there is nothing to be sorry about. I wanted too you know, if you remember I had to beg you to do it. Her body recalling his forceful entry, her knees gave out for a moment, it didn't matter though Trunks was there holding her up. The purple haired man leaned down to kiss is princess one sweet passion kiss. Pulling away Miki smiled a genital smile. "Ok, now that is taken care of. Leave me so I may dress. I do desire to dress." She said in a superior tone.

Trunks nodded with a smile turned and left with a quite. "I love you." The door shut behind him. Miki swooned onto her bed. She had done it; she had gotten him to do it. She now truly felt that there was something more than a primal desire in them for one another.

A while later Miki found Trunks and his blue haired mother sitting in the study, blue prints splayed on the table before them.

"Oh Miki, there you are. We are just going over some ship ideas. What we need and what we don't need." Bulma said with spunk in her voice. "Let's get this all planed out right here right now, we have a lot to do a lot to consider and if you two want to go and be back by spring we don't have much time.

The three of them sat for hours going over all the details of the trip, discussing food rations, gravity machines, sleeping pods, medians, gravity changes, and the fact that no one had deep space traveled since the original trip. Trunks's trip to the past did not count as space travel. The youngsters enjoyed listening to Bulma's stories of her trip there nearly 30 years before and how that was the first time she had laid eyes on her future lover.

"Now, there is one last thing we need to discuses." Bulma stated as she rested her coffee mug on the table while clearing off a spot to expose the wood as if a trophy were to be placed on it. "The dragon balls. The 3 wishes, and what we will do." They both nodded, this was truly the most important part. There was no reason to go without this.

Bulma started, "It has been nearly 25 years since they all died, this will be a great shock to their systems, and some of them might not want to come back. We have to be ready for that. I believe we should wish Piccolo back first for he is the source of the Earth dragon balls. Do you agree?"

Trunks nodded wishing it was his father or Gohan coming back first but he know it was the most logical answer. Miki too nodded, having not known these men she had no way of knowing whom was the best choice and trusted Bulma.

"Ok then, Piccolo it is. Now if he does not wish to return…maybe you can get another Namekian to return to Earth with you to create balls for us." As Bulma said this she knew it was selfish and would more than likely not happen. But she threw it in there anyway, you never know. "Then Vegeta. He has family already alive here on Earth, and well we…I want him back." Trunks smiled at his mother's words, she wanted him back.

"And what if he doesn't want to return?" Miki questioned. It had never crossed Bulma's mind that he wouldn't want to return. Why wouldn't he?

"If Vegeta doesn't agree to return. Then so be it." Her eyes downcast small tears welling up inside with just the thought. "Tell him he's a jerk if he doesn't come home!" Bulma yelled catching her breath. Trunks and Miki laughed a small laugh not to offend Bulma.

"We will wish Goku back next. We will create a list of whom we want back and in what order, I know it sounds unfair but they will understand." They began on their list who was to come back first and last.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chou Su, and Yamcha last. Most everyone else hasn't died before and they can all be wished back with a single wish, those who have died must be wished back separately.

Bulma yawned, "One last thing…." She trailed off sipping her coffee again looking at the clock it read 10:24pm. "They aren't the same people anymore, we have to remember that. They have been in Other World for 25 years, they may or may not have had bodies and who know what they have been up to. Trunks please remember they are not the same Z fighters you meet in the past, they don't' know you. They don't know me any more either." Bulma's words brought a frown to Miki's face. It was sad to think they didn't know each other anymore. "Ok now off to bed, we all know what we must do tomorrow, in order to get you guys out of here by winter. Bulma nodded as she stood gracefully walking to her room.

"Walk me to my room Trunks?" Miki asked sweetly. As Trunks stood and took her hand he kissed her cheek.

"Only if I can stay?" He whispered.


	16. Prince and the Stars

The sun gleamed into the open window. Miki rolled over to find her bed mate gone. Had he really left her in the night once he was finished? No, Trunks wasn't that cold he enjoyed her just as much as she enjoyed him, so why was he gone she wondered. Miki rolled back onto her back looking up to the ceiling feeling her weak body. Her legs hurt, her hips hurt, her arms hurt, and everything hurt. Her bed was stained with blood, sweat, and seed. She had received another 'love bite' on her back just below her left shoulder blade, this one hurt bad. Though she hadn't left Trunks unharmed he too was hurt but not nearly as bad as she, his skin was so thick that it took all her might to even leave a real scratch down his back, which she had.

The water in the bathroom turned on, that explained where Trunks had run off to, he must have wanted to get an early start on the day to ensure they got everything done in time. A shower didn't sound too bad, as Miki stood walking to the bathroom.

Trunks stood bare in front of the mirror again, this seemed to be a common practice of his. He counted his scars recalling the most memorable and most painful of memories as he scanned his body. He turned his back to the mirror looking over his shoulder, here was his new prize. Small 2 inch scratch down his back just under his arm. A smirk rolled over his face, this type of scar was a nice memory. The night had been full of passion and lust. She had screamed a countless times within the night only to beg for more. Eventually her small weak human body gave out and she could no longer hold all of him, this left Trunks spilling his last on her breast as they heaved up and down just before collapsing beside his woman.

Trunks didn't notice Miki enter the bathroom, she just stood and watched him scanning himself and his body. "Tell me about them." Miki whispered as she slid her hands up his right arm. It was true, Trunks hadn't told her about the fights and which one left which scar. Of course she knew about his hole, his death, but there were so many others, more than she could count that painted his body in the art of battle.

Trunks turned away, he hated how she saw all his part that was not pretty, yet he still couldn't believe how they did not affect her love for him. He was so fearful of others opinions of his scars, yet the one person he should care about loved him despite of and because of them. "Why?" Trunks asked painfully.

"Because…because Trunks I love you, and I want to know what ever line means." Miki spoke softly calmly as she ran her index finger over the scars nearest her hand, outlining all his pain and memories as if writing them would erase them.

Trunks grasped her wrist and pushed her up against the door, his power was no match for her. Miki's feet dangled inches above the gowned, his powerful chest holding her in place. Her eyes grew big, what was he doing? She couldn't speak she was to in shock. Miki's eyes shook as she looked deep into his face trying to read everything, but she could read nothing. His was like a stone staring right into her soul. She wrapped her arms around his head, hugging holding. He buried his face into her neck.

Trunks began kissing her neck, up and then back down slowly down. She was bare from the night before, not having bothered to put on clothes just to shower. Miki moaned at his wet firm lips finding their way down to her breast. Trunks held her in the air now with just his hands on her hips as he kept going down the path to enlightenment. Stopping only a moment to smirk up to her and growl a few words. "There are only a few scars worth remembering." As his teeth bit into her hip, not hard enough to break skin but to leave a small bruise. There was only one place this could go, and she wasn't sure she could handle a 7th round.

The bathroom had grown steamy and the mirror had fogged over. "Please Trunks….I can't handle it again." She moaned

"Don't you want it?" He quested as he kept on his journey.

"I want it, I want you more than you can image, but…you might just tare me apart this time. Please just let me rest…please my Prince." Miki moaned her words she wanted him so bad, but her mind knew better even if her body did not.

Trunks's eyes darted to hers; did she just call him her "prince"? He was a prince, well the son of a prince. "I'm no prince." He scoffed at her, not sure why the words bothered him so. He slowly let her to the ground. Turning his back to her, facing the now fog covered looking glass.

"But you are. Your father was a prince and that in turn makes you a prince, at least in my book." She smiled as she rested her head on his scarred back. Trunks hung his head in acceptance. He never really thought of himself as a prince as THE prince of Saiyans, this dead and forgotten race. His father was very proud of his lineage and thus he must accept it and become proud of whatever it was that made him, him.

They enjoyed their shower in peace, just enjoying each others company. It occurred to them that they would have at least a week alone in a spaceship together, there would be plenty of time for their fornication.

Miki waved as she threw a capsule out and it popped open into a nice car, not that nice VT, that was Bulma's but a nice vehicle. It was Miki's job to shop and buy anything and everything they'd need. More food, clothes for them and the returning Z fighters, nice gifts for the Namekiens and something for herself, a little secret. Miki zoomed off into the day ready to get everything and make her wonderful plan a reality. When all the shopping was done Miki spent her time reading rooms for the long gone Z fighters and families. Stocked with full with everything any of them would need, clothes, food, beds, blankets, and old photos of the forgotten simple years.

Goku and Chichi had the first room in the extended wing, which Bulma had commissioned just for the Z fighters. It was a descent size for two of her closes friends. Gohan had his own, when he had died he was old enough to live on his own he had become so mature and strong. The room close to Goku's room but far enough to give him some privacy. The rest of the Z fighters were lined up there after, with a few rooms to spare just in case they forgot someone.

Trunks was busy collecting the last materials for Bulma, the gas, the metal, the wires, and anything else his mother could think of. She was making another ship, a bit bigger than the one she and Goku had traveled to Namek in. She was now housing a Saiyan warrior who required a gravity chamber and a human girl who much like her felt no need to work out on vacation. When Trunks wasn't lifting and flying around for his mother he was busying in the gravity room. Even though the others would be coming back he had to prove to them he was worthy of their esteemed company, he wanted to prove himself to his father, the father he never knew.

Bulma was busy, busier than ever getting the ship and its parts together; doing everything she could to make it suitable for both of its occupants. When she was taking break she was out shopping for something special. It had been many many years since she was with her Vegeta and she wanted it to be spectacular when he returned. They had many years to make up. She bought outfit after outfit, makeup after makeup and all kinds of perfume. She had missed him desperately.

Soon the day had come. Everything was set. The spaceship took up a great portion of the Capsule Corp yard leaving all the employees to gock at this eye sore out their windows. None of the employees knew exactly what was going on; they had their own theory's, none of which were close to the truth.

Trunks and Miki walked out of the main doors Bulma following close behind. Miki was dressed in a Blue tunic brown leggings and high lace up boots she carried a few small bags of last minute supplies. Trunks on the other hand seemed far less ready, or maybe he was so use to this kind of crazy travel that a simple tank top and leather jacket with jean and his typical yellow boots would do.

Trunks hugged Bulma one last time. "You better come back to me, do you understand me Mr?!" Bulma scowled. This was the 3rd time she was to be left all alone; her son once again was leaving to go change time and the world. "Please, I don't care about anything else, you be safe. If you can't make it to Namek turn around. Nothing is worth loosing you." Bulma smiled she knew what this meant for them all. She hugged Miki and sent the two children on their way. Slowly recalling her faithful trip to the original Namek so many years ago. She first met Vegeta there, the Namek balls brought him back and to her once before and now it would be because of Namek again that she would meet him again, desperately wishing for the balls to bring him back and to her again.

The ship shook as the boosters blasted sending the ball of black and white far into the sky to chase down the stars.

**Ok a few things. Do we like where this is going? Do you want to read more of Trunks's POV or Miki's POV? I want to make my readers happy. Also, I'm thinking about writing a Vegeta & Bulma fic (because the world needs ONE more of the most loved Anime couple.) For that one, I want to know do you believe Vegeta is a virgin? I think this will play a key role in the story. I've always wanted to know what people thought too. Is he to good for 'self love' or no? Just want to see what you think, review or pm that would be great. Thanks!


	17. Those Tears

The nights had grown much colder and Bulma was alone, once again in the big empty house. It was times like this that she hated having such a big place to live, though when everyone is back it would be most worth it. She sighed, "Oh please hurry back you two, and please bring them back to me." She shut her azure eyes as a small tear rolled out. Bulma leaned back into her chair as she gazed back up at the empty moonless sky.

Her thoughts world around everyone's return, Vegeta's in particular. It dawned on her that the others might feel a bit left out, her first and foremost wish was for Vegeta, a man that had been less than giving and far less then loving to the Earth. She was being selfish wishing a 'monster' back before the rest of the Z fighters. But he was no monster, not to her and truly he had given his all for the Earth. He was dead wasn't he? "Please forgive me guys." She whispered to the wind as it wiped is cold tendrils all around her. Bulma rose from her seated position as she shuffled to her bed, to drift off to sleep and to hopefully once again dream of him.

Miki clung to the chair in the ship, she had never done this before, never been off Earth. Trunks laughed a hardy laugh at this beautiful thing fearing her life irrationally. Trunks swiftly wrapped his arms around the frightened woman. Her eyes softened as she felt his warmth. "Why are you scared? I'll never let anything happen to you." He spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Trunks." Miki whispered reciprocating his arms, she snuggled her head into his hard chest, feeling his breathing slowly calming her. "What changed?" she shifted in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Trunks looked down at the chestnut eyed woman.

"When I met you, you seemed to hate your power hate what it meant for you. But now…you seem to…" she was stopped.

"I have something to fight for that knows I'm fighting for it." He smiled back down to her. "You see, before I felt obligated to save the Earth, who else would? Who else could? But now you see I have a reason to save it, without Earth there is no Miki."

Miki smiled. "Thank you Trunks." She stood up on the chair kissing her prince passionately on the lips."You know, we have a long trip a head of us. I know a great way to kill time." Her chestnut eyes gleaming anticipating at the sapphire orbs peering back at her.

Trunks looked at her, waiting for her to remove her clothing, not saying a word. He watched her every move how her hands slid up her own shirt undoing her bra flinging it to the side as her luxuries breast bounced. Nodding she indicated it was his turn to remove something. Trunks fallowed her lead removing his jacket laying it on the floor beside him. Miki tugged on her pants letting the button to undo and slide down her legs. Her pink lacey boy shorts became visible; Trunks licked his lips knowing what awaited him just behind the thin layer of fabric. A smirk grew on Miki's face as the lavender haired man slowly raised his shirt over his head revealing his strong perfect chest, his tough abs and the shoulders that went on for forever. Quickly Miki returned the favor, her top disappearing in the distance of the room, her bare breast perked at the sight of his member budding from his pants. Trunks took a step forward, fighting the urge to throw her to the floor and take her.

"Your turn." Miki seductively spoke taking a step closer to this man before her.

Trunks loosened his pants as they too fell to the floor revealing the prize Saiyan jewels and the hard guardian of her dreams. She knew he had a tendency to go commando. This left only one article to be had. Trunks stepped closer, "Let me." He smokely commanded as he blinked and her frilly bottoms disappear into dust on the floor. Miki was shocked he had never done that before. Her hips swayed as she walked up to the young man his member throbbing as though it had a thirst that could not be quenched. She ran her hands up his abs onto his chiseled chest gracefully wrapping around his neck interlocking her fingers to insure to not be separated.

Trunks stood still only for a moment feeling memorizing the feel of her body on his. His throbbing self pressing forcefully on her abdomen, drooling. "Take me, Prince Trunks." The words had hardly left her month when she found herself plastered against the large glass wall that let in a 360 view of space. The stars zoomed by, only adding to the gratification.

Miki's breast bounced as Trunks lifted her into the air, securing her body to the glass with his hips, his member resting nicely on her inner thigh. He plunged two fingers inside of her as she moaned in glorious pain. They tickled the inside of her being, ensuring she was good and ready. In and out he moved them at a pace far faster than any normal man could do. They wiggled inside of her making her jerk and arch her back begging for the finally. Though he stopped any time she got close.

He removed his fingers licking them to taste her passion. Before Miki knew it he was inside of her. He felt bigger than ever as Trunks moaned in glory of his find; the cavern of life. Her legs wrapped round his strong sturdy torso her arms sill locked around his neck kept her braced as he plowed her garden. In and out. Throbbing forcing his way deep in to her. He pulled all the way out only to slam her once again. They screamed each other's names as he thrust inside of her.

The next thing Miki knew she was now facing the glass; her face, her perfect breast touching the cold glass, Trunks had a hold of her left breast while his right hand held her hip. He tricked her nipple coxing it to rise even further and harder. Trunks bit down on her right shoulder leaving Miki to only scream.

This was his sign the sign he couldn't hold back any longer, and neither could Miki. The knowledge that he was cuming, that his soul was being spilled inside her only made it better. Her walls clasp down hard on his member as his hot fuel kept coming he kept thrusting harder and harder until she couldn't bare him anymore. One last scream found her collapsed in front of him leaking on the bridge, blood dribbling down her back. Trunks collapsed behind her, still hard still ready for round two. Miki's hot body left her imprint on the glass – it faded slowly.

She rested her head on the cool glass, trying to regain some movement in her body. She found her right leg being pulled straightening her out she once again facing the ceiling, a sweaty mass of muscle hovered over her as he leaned down and kissed her neck, he was boxing her in. His legs keeping hers together his arms keeping hers from moving. His eyes dark and lost; mouth parted slighting as to speak.

"Yes." She said weakly not able to muster much more than that. She had just agreed to another round. She still craved him her body shook violently, the anticipating of his member once again gracing her body with its heat.

Once again she found his hot rode trust inside of her, this time it was different. It wasn't forced with passion but held a longing for validation of her love. He slowly pumped inside of her, truly feeling every ridge and dip she had to offer him. This was home everything felt right every part hit just right. He rocked his hips back and forth as deep as he could. Miki moaned only to be followed by Trunks.

"I..love..you…" he huffed in-between strokes. A small tear rolled down Miki's cheek. She was in love with a man that new just what to say and what to do. She arched her back as she ready for the oncoming climax her body coxing him to do the same. Tightly her walls clenched down unrelenting. He leaned in to suffocate his yell into her neck as she bit down on his bicep that braced beside her head. His hot self left his body, draining him far better than before. She clinched her body tight feeling it spill.

They lay there for what seemed like the night, grasping at air and begging for feeling in their bodies. Miki closed her eyes as she curled up to his chest, Trunks obliged as he too closed his eyes as they drifted off into slumber.

The next morning Miki awoke with a sick feeling in her gut. Still nude from their passion felt love on the floor she ran to the bathroom. Throwing her head into the toilet. She raised her head with tears in her eyes.

*****So once again I'm still looking for more input, is Vegeta a virgin/was until Bulma?**


	18. With a smile

**Hello everyone. Are we ready?! Haha I'm trying out a new layout of sorts for my writing. Hope you like. It's really not that much different just a few pretty bars to break up time frames. Please keep commenting and such.**

**Leicu~**

Miki spent the rest of the day hiding from Trunks. Commenting on how he needed to train and she desperately wanted a long hot bath, alone. How could this be? No it wasn't possible. She loved Trunks there was not denying in that but, this no. She wasn't ready. He wasn't ready. They had far too many things to worry about that a child would only get in the way.

Maybe if their new lives were threatened, maybe then when they needed a piece of one another, but right now they were just beginning. They were on the way to change the past and the future. A child would only get in the way. "Welcome home Vegeta! You're a grandfather!" No that wouldn't work. She couldn't do that to Bulma. What would Turnks think? He'd hate her. That's for sure. What about Bulma? She's too young to be a grandmother.

As her thoughts drifted to the pros and cons, the cons kept winning. Yet, she had no real choice in the matter now, what was done was done. "I suppose I could get an abortion…" her mind drifted off to that idea, "oh no, I can't do that. Trunks did so much to save life, that me removing this one's chance the one we created wouldn't sit too well.

There was no good outcome. Bulma had even warned her about the fact human birth control doesn't work for Saiyans. She and Trunks knew far too well what they were doing, and what could transpire. And thus it had. No going back no changing it. They would have to face the music. But how to tell Trunks? Maybe she should wait until after they wished everyone back, no he'd hate that. Putting her through all of this travel and never knowing.

She looked at the clock, it was dinner time. Trunks would be coming in to eat soon. She had to tell him, she had to get up the nerve and do what was right. She cleaned herself up and wiped the tears from her face, again.

Miki opened the fridge and readied a meal for Trunks, she had lost all her appetite, plus she felt she'd throw up again if she ate. As she sat the last dish on the table Trunks entered.

"Smells great babe!" He said with a smile, he was shirtless and sweaty.

Miki gave a weak smile, "I'm glad." Her eyes darted to the food and locked on it. "Please eat as much as you want. I'm not hungry."

"You ok? You look pale." Trunks questioned with a hit of fear in his eyes.

"No…I'm ok, I'm just nervous. That's all" Miki kept her eyes locked on the table as the food slowly disappeared.

"Nerves, you don't need to be nervous, we'll make it to Namek and wish everyone back, no worries. Plus I'm here what harm could happen?" He questioned with a joking smile. He was right though nothing would hurt her, he was the most powerful thing in the universe, and he was hers.

"The damage is done ok!" She screamed tears rolling down her face. She couldn't hold it in; Trunks had a way of making her spill the beans even when he'd done nothing. She didn't fear him she craved his 'ok'.

"What? Miki what's going on!?" Trunks stood from the table fist in the air. What had happened while he was training that would cause Miki to cry this way? "Tell me!"

"Trunks…I'm..Trunks I'm…" Miki couldn't breathe from all the tears. Trunks's eyes lightened and tears welled up in his, what was so bad? What had he done? "I'm pregnant!" Miki screamed as more tears feel out of her eyes.

Trunks stood there shocked he looked her up and down. When did this happen? How? "Stand up, let me see you." Trunks begged the brown hair girl.

"I'm not showing yet!" she stood any ways tears still falling, looking deep into Trunks's blank face.

He rested a hand on her belly, and closed his eyes. "There's nothing there, Miki." Trunks opened his eyes and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"What do you mean? You can feel its Kai?" Miki questioned feeling the warmth of his arms.

"Well, if there was one there to feel I would." He kissed her on the forehead. "Besides would it have been that bad? I love you and I won't ever leave."

"WHAT!" Miki screamed. "Are you sure?! Really? Really I'm not?" Miki began to shake.

"Really. So relax and breathe my dear. We'll just be more careful. Once again though would it be such a bad thing?"

His words were golden on her ears. Not only was she not preggo, he wouldn't care if she was. "It would be bad…because…we are just starting our new lives, with your family and the others." She blushed a bit a little embarrassed.

"And any child is welcomed." He kissed her tear stained face. "Though, you are right I'd rather wait just a bit longer. Just a bit though." He smiled his pure sweet smile. Miki nodded. "I think I'm done training for the day, why don't we rest a bit and enjoy a movie or something?"

They had brought a large collection of new movies and shows not knowing how long their trip would be.

The day had arrived. The new Namek was in their sights. This was it, the final leg of the trip. As they closed in to the planet, it was green where Earth was blue it was green on even more green. Which made since seeing how the Nameks were green themselves. It was a beautiful planet wispy clouds floating through the atmosphere and a few moons doting the space around it.

They strapped into their seat and held their breath as the ship lowered into the atmosphere. It felt as though their brain was going to go through their feet. Miki closed her eyes and clinched up as Trunks just watched the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, her.

"The ship is safely on the ground. Atmosphere: Oxygen based, suitable for breathing." The ships computer commented. It would have told them more about the makeup of the planet if either of them cared to hear, but they didn't. They were not scientist like Bulma, but they did set the ship up to do some test of the land and take soil samples.

"Alright. Let's do this. You ready Miki?" Trunks turned to find Miki already disengaging the door she was more than ready to be off that stinky ship and on fresh gas and in fresh air. Trunks laughed to himself.

Neither of them was in any real protective clothing. Miki work a blue performance vest and cargo pants with hiking boots, Trunks, in his typical jeans and tank top. They disembarked the ship to find the land very similar to Earth. It smelled the same, it felt the same.

"I hope we don't run into any trouble here. Your mother told me all about her trip to Namek and I'd rather that not happen…again." Miki cringed and took Trunks's arm for only a moment until her curiosity got the better of her and she ran off to look at all the trees and wildlife.

"Miki, I can feel a group of people just over that ridge." Trunks grabbed Miki by the waist and lifted off into the air. It was far faster and economical for him to carry the girl. In moments they were in the air high above the trees and in the distance they could see a small village, maybe 15 buildings and a few people around. "I wonder if they remember the Earth and the events that brought them there." Trunks thought out loud.

"I'm sure they do, no one could forget. Especially not the Namek's." Miki smiled and kissed her Prince on the cheek. She always loved being in his arms especially when it came to flying. Something she so longed to do. Yet it was a tossup, learn to fly and do it alone or don't learn and force the cute boy to carry her.

As they closed in on the village the Namek's began to talk loudly calling their brothers to see the sight. Miki and Trunks landed just a few feet from the village; feeling is was rude to just drop in. A group of younger Namek's formed a line, fist in the air. Growling lowly. The eldest Namek of the village appeared and the group parted.

"Hello there travelers. My name is Dado. What have you come to Namek for?" His voice was raspy and he was aged he must have been old when Bulma met him.

Miki and Trunks looked at one another, and Miki spoke up. "Hello sir, we do not mean to intrude, but his is Trunks" Miki pointed to the purple hair man to her left. "And I am Miki. We are from the Planet Earth. We are friends with Bulma and Gohan." Those names ran through the village, name that hadn't been spoken for years, but everyone knew those names. "And we've come to ask for the use of your Dragon Balls."

As the village conversed back and forth a younger Namek called out from the back of the group. "Did you say Gohan!?" Running to reach the visitors he begged again about the one named Gohan.

Trunks looked to the ground, "it's a long story, but Gohan is dead and has been for many years now."

**Well what do you think? Once again taking a quick survey. Vegeta virgin or not? So far I have 1 to 1 let's see those numbers change.**


	19. Calling the Dragon

**Hello again! Are we enjoying the story? How about Miki NOT being preggo? Did you see it coming? Let's get on with it then!**

The young Namek stood broken hearted. Gohan was so strong, what could have defeated Gohan? And Piccolo must have fallen too if they had come all the way to Namek for the balls. "Please, tell me…uhh tell us everything. Please!" The Namek pleaded

Dado interrupted. "Denda that is rude, these travelers have come a long way they might like to rest before hand. Though I can't hand over any Dragon Balls until I know why." The old Namek looked at the two lovers.

"We have no problem talking. We expected it. We couldn't accept the Dragon Balls until you know everything." Miki piped in. "Is there a place we can sit and speak with you all?" Miki looked at the elder hoping he'd be able to accommodate.

"Yes, I believe we could do that. Please fallow me" He led the visitors to the center of town where a couple logs had been placed as seating. "Now please tell us what happened."

Miki looked at Trunks, "should I?" she questioned. He only nodded. It had been years but the whole thing was still very painful to him. "Well I'll start from the beginning" Miki had learned the whole story from Bulma, she had repeated it many times so she knew most everything, and if she missed something Trunks could chime in.

"After you all left Earth, Goku didn't return for nearly a year and half. Vegeta, who had been living with Bulma began his quest for Super Saiyan. During this time Bulma conceived a son, a half Saiyan. Trunks." She gestured her hand to the young man to her side, he blushed a bit looking at the ground only nodding in reply.

"So you are Bulma child?" The elder questioned just as another piped in "He's Vegeta's son!" The elder was ashamed of his kinsmen. "I'm sorry for that, but he wasn't the nicest guy when we last saw him."

"I know. But he changed. He changed because of my mother. He wasn't evil" Trunks gritted his teeth as Miki placed a hand on his knee.

"Yes he is Vegeta's and Bulma's child. Thing were going great until, until these monsters arose from the ground. Androids. They were ruthless evil heartless machines. They killed anyone and anything. The Z fighters fought bravely to save the Earth, but they all fell. Goku didn't even have the chance to fight, he was killed by a strange heart disease. The only two remaining fighters where Gohan and Trunks. Gohan took it upon himself to fight them and to train Trunks in the possess. During his training Trunks achieve Super Saiyan, he's the youngest to ever do it." Miki smiled proud of her lover. The Namek's talked amongst themselves as Miki continued.

"Soon Gohan fell to the androids; they were too much for him. They took pleasure in picking on Trunks, not quite ready to kill him, he was too much fun. That's when Bulma was able to create a time machine. This machine would send Trunks back in time in hopes of stopping the Androids. It worked but only in that time line. Trunks went back to his time and continued to fight agent the androids. He traveled back and forth from time to time zone, getting stronger in the past which in turn made him who he is today."

Trunks broke in. "You see, by training with my father and the others I was able to build my strength and come back to this time and defeat the androids, and cell. Another evil creation. And that's what brings us here. Everyone is dead only 1/3 of the Earth's population is alive, and we…I..my mother we want to wish back our loved ones." He looked at the Nameks pleading with his eyes.

"Trunks is now the strongest warrior in the universe, at least from what we can tell. And he has a heart of Gold. We'll do anything you require of us, just please let us bring them back." Miki too pleaded.

"Very well, who is it you wish to bring back?" Dado asked. Knowing the answer already.

"Well everyone really." Miki through in. "Truthfully, the first would be Piccolo so the Earth balls would return, Goku, and yes, Vegeta. They all died doing all they could to save the Earth!" Miki's eyes watered. They both feared, that since they wanted Vegeta back they'd be refuse by them. At least they'd refuse to bring him back.

"Elder, Vegeta has shown change, even when we left Earth he wasn't the same cold hearted man he once was." Denda begged on their behalf. "Besides, if he was truly evil the Dragon won't let him come back."

The elder nodded. "Very well Denda, please accompany these visitors to the other villages and collect the Dragon Balls. However it is the choice of the other elders to give up their balls. Remember that." He nodded and the group disappeared back to their tasks beforehand.

"All right then, please fallow me, we will return with the balls here. If that's ok with you two?" They nodded in agreement. Within moments they were in the sky Miki in Trunks arms and Denda leading the pack. "Tell me more about Gohan, we became close friends on Earth. I'm pained to hear of his passing."

Trunks spoke highly of his friend and master, he cared for Gohan. They both did, he was a kind and gentle boy. As the day went on they had little to no trouble collecting the balls, having to re-tail the story 6 times over. There was one village left, Denda commented on how this would be the hardest village to convince. "You see many of them once lived in Guru's village. And well, your father, umm Vegeta killed them, and they didn't come back." Denda looked to the ground. He didn't mean to hurt the young man, but he had to be totally honest.

Miki could feel Trunks' grip tighten on her, he was upset and doing all in his power to fight it. "Well we just won't tell them about Vegeta and all that." Miki smiled know it was a long shot.

"No." Trunks rasped. "They must know. I'm not ashamed of who my father is. His actions have a direct link to me. We will just have to convince them he isn't evil."

They soon arrived at the village; the villagers had heard about the traveler and were ready for them. The elder of the village spoke up. "So, you wish for our Dragon Balls so you may bring a killer back to life?"

"No..that's not…" Miki was cut off, Trunks had a few things to say.

"My father is not evil, and yes he had killed, he knew no other way than that of murder. Before he died he changed, he was no longer Frieza's little toy, he was his own man. With a loving family. We want him back, my mother and I desire for him and the others to return. Please, please forgive him." Trunks shed a tear, he truly wanted his father back. Even if this was the man he had never really known. They conversed for some time until the elder spoke up again.

"Very well, but you are directly responsible for his actions. We rely on you to keep him from hurting anyone else." The elder handed out the Dragon Ball and Miki took it.

"Don't worry. He won't" Trunks spoke firmly. "Thank you. You will not regret this." With that the 3 of them were off again, 6 Dragon Balls in tow.

The trio soon arrived at the first village. The Namek's had gathered to watch from all of the villages, it wasn't common for the Namek's to use the Dragon Balls so when it happened it was a sight.

"I see you have collected all 6, very nice. I shall too hand over my ball." Dado place his ball on the ground with the rest of them. "Very well, please precede Denda."

Denda began calling upon the Dragon, when the great Purunga appeared. Miki was taken aback by the size and might of the Dragon, Trunks too was surprised. They sky was dark and lighting shook the ground. This dragon looked nothing like the Earth Dragon. "I have been summoned I shall great only three wishes. Choose wisely."

"Well what should we ask?" Denda questioned.

Miki piped up. "Please ask him to return Piccolo to life." This was a man she did not know, but knew he was of high importance.

"Your wish has been granted, continue with you second wish." The Great Purunga threatened.

This time Trunks spoke up. "Please bring my father, Vegeta back to life." He begged the dragon.

"Your wish has been granted; continue with your third and final wish."

The excitement between the two loves was so vast to even speak. She knew that Vegeta would make her lover happy, and he knew Vegeta would make his mother happy.

"Please bring back Goku." Miki yelled up to the dragon.

"Your wish can not be granted. The one you call Goku cannot be wished back, for he died of natural causes. Please make one more wish, I don't have all day."

What? They never thought about that, even if he wanted to be brought back he couldn't he died of his heart not by the androids.

A voice came over Trunks. "Trunks can you hear me? Hello Trunks? You don't know me, but this is Goku" Trunks looked up to the heavens. He had heard of the telepathy of the dead, but never experienced it for himself.

"Huh? Goku!?" Trunks yelled to the sky.

"Yes, now we don't have much time, but I want you to wish Gohan back. I can't return, and I wouldn't even if I could. That world no longer needs me. The rest of the gang wishes to stay up here as well. You have already wished back the only other two wishing to be brought back to life, please wish my son back." Trunks nodded as another voice, a voice he knew came through.

"Yo Trunks, I can't wait to see you again. You've gotten pretty strong. I'll see you on Earth!" With that the voices were gone. Trunks looked up to Purunga.

"Please wish Gohan back to life!" he yelled up to the monster.

"Very well. Your wish has been granted. I must go now." With that the Dragon was gone, leaving the balls scattered around the world once again.

The lovers looked at each other. "So what did Goku say?" Miki questioned finding her way to Trunks's arms.

"He said, he and the others wanted to stay back in the sprite world. That the world doesn't need them anymore, and that Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan were the only ones wanting to be wished back anyhow. My father wanted to come home!" Trunks smiled egger to get to Earth and meet his father once again.

The night had fallen; Trunks and Miki were ready to head out come first light. A green friend had asked if he could come along. And of course they agreed. It was the least they could do for a people that had given them so much. As morning came they waved good-bye to the world of Namek and its people. Miki, Trunks, and Denda sped off into space.

**What!? Vegeta is back! WOOT WOOT! I'll update later this week. Hey and check out my other fic, "Sweet Dreams" It's a B&V fic. Told you I wanted to write one. So check it out. I have a feeling it might be a long one as well. But don't worry "When You Call My Name" has a few more chapters to do. :D I've got plans for this one here, don't you worry. Ok keep reading and reviewing.**


	20. The return of the Prince

**Sorry I've been gone a few days, did you think I was going MIA again? I won't do that until this story is complete. Which will be a while from now. I've been busy reading fics, making a baby Gohan plushie and um…working on an epic cosplay. SO Here you go! :D**

I hope you enjoyLighting crashed all around, it was the storm of the century back at Capsule Corp. Bulma lay in her bed, alone, looking out at the night and the storm. Storms always reminded her of Vegeta, peacefully violent. A beauty of nature, which you do not dare to test. So strong, so powerful, and so aggressive. She loved storms, and it was all thanks to him. Her window overlooked the Capsule Corp garden, a place she refused to change to develop; it was her minds escape back to the past to a time where her love was strong and very present. She lulled herself to sleep with his face in her mind, his body moving in the rain his muscles rippling as he trained. That is how she saw him, always training always moving - bound and determined.

Bulma awoke with a start, thunder clapped all around lighting lit up the room for just milliseconds. She could feel someone in the room. She could feel watched. She feared moving to give her watcher the knowledge she was aware of it. She had learned to play "dead" due to her life as of the past 25 years. Lay still and hope they would just pass by thinking one was already dead. But the feeling didn't subside, like it normally did. Someone was there, something dangerous. The blue haired woman shuttered at the thought. Her son the only one capable of saving her was gone, far far away. Bulma knew not what to do.

She heard shuffling at the foot of her bed, the thing had moved, its eyes no longer fixed on her. Bulma swallowed hard, rolling from her side to lift up to see, it was dark, and maybe it was nothing. Lighting flashes as her eyes caught sight of the presence. The milliseconds of light left a lot to be questioned, but she didn't need to question, she knew. She would always recognize the shadowy figure that once lingered at the foot of her bed so many years ago.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Her voice shaking stuttering the word. Was she dreaming? She had dreamt dreams like this before, yet in her dreams she never receives a response.

"It's been a while." A deep husky voice said from the darkness. It wasn't a dream it was real. In split second Bulma had risen from bed and thrown herself at the figure. Arms connecting around his firm waist, head resting on his back. Tears blurred her dark vision, she could say nothing.

They stood there feeling each other's bodies. Their cells knew what to do, they both felt at home. The dark figure turned, Bulma never releasing her grasp. Blue eyes shimmered in the night tears glistening in them as diamonds. She looked deep into those dark abyss of eyes as she felt arms surround her, pulling her in. His warmth hadn't changed, his smell was the same. He was just how she remembered him. Perfect.

The night continued on, and they never moved from that spot. They just held one another, no words no explanations, just company. The sun began to shine through reminisce of the storm, growing is gaze over the horizon. She could fully see him now, no longer surrounded by darkness. Though her sight was still blurry, tears still falling.

"Welcome home." Bulma whispered as she pulled herself from his chest. They studied one another, Vegeta had aged in the spirit world, but only a little, he was still firm and beautifully dark. Bulma had aged, but Vegeta noticed nothing but her blue eyes that always held a special gleam when they gazed upon him.

Vegeta lifted Bulma's face as he kissed her, a kiss she'd been longing for, for so many years. She blushed like a little girl.

Vegeta pulled away, "what has happened?" the woman still tearing up. He walked over to the window, placing his left hand on the glass. "This is not the same place I left." He turned to see his woman smiling. Smiling at him, for him and him alone. This warmed his heart. Vegeta just knew he wouldn't be missed, he knew she'd be fine without him. Vegeta knew those were all lies he was telling himself. He had changed in his 25 years of death. He was allowed to keep his body for his penitence for his redemption of his life. He gave his life his everything to try and save them. And he succeeded.

Bulma smiled ear to ear. So happy, she hadn't felt this happy since before the androids. "Vegeta." She walked over to him, his back to her. She stood to his right touching her shoulder to his, wanting to feel him as much as she could. His arm found its way around her body. "The androids…they destroyed everything, even you." She looked at his face, scowled like it always was, but this scowl wasn't hate but regret.

"And?" he spoke softly. 25 years hadn't changed that he was a man of little words.

"It's a long story. It's been 25 years since they came. Gohan survived the initial fight; he took it upon himself to train…our son, Trunks." Her eyes still fixated on him. Vegeta's arm tightened pulling her body closer to his.

"Where is he?" Vegeta was watching her reflection in the window.

"I'd guess on his way home, seeing how his mission was a success." She giggled. "You see, Trunks went to New Namek to wish you home." Bulma kissed his shoulder. "His girlfriend came up with the idea."

Vegeta turned to look at her. Bulma wrapped her arms around him so tight, kissing his lips. His moist strong soft lips. She wanted to welcome home her lover.

Vegeta deepened the kiss hands trailing her body through her silk night dress. He pulled the shoulder straps down watching as it slipped down her still perfect body. Bulma blushed. Whispering into his ear "I've had no other since your last night on Earth." She nibbled his ear as he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

He knew she would be lonely and worried so disparity that she had not found someone else. He trusted her words, she had never lied to him why start now. Plus, he could smell her pheromones that only pumped out longing for him. He grasped her just under her butt cheeks lifting her up propping her on the glass door. He kissed her deeply trailing down her neck on to her bare chest. Bulma took handfuls of his thick course hair. She moaned as her body shook with each touch. Vegeta's body was ready; 25 years will do that to a man. Bulma could feel him rocking back and forth so slightly to give some friction. She clawed at his suite; he was brought back in his old fighting suite, the one she had last seen him in. She ripped it from his body, presenting his deep muscles and their equally deep scars.

She kissed down his neck and onto his chest slowly going lower. Her hands ran franticly over his body, recalling every last inch of him. Then with the slightest touch she held him. She nuzzled it, feeling its soft skin on her face. Licking it gently. Vegeta grunted, his hands now pushed on the glass door to hold himself up. Bulma had many skills and this was one of them. She lowered her mouth around his girth, her hands holding the shaft to make up for what her mouth couldn't reach. She slowly moved up and down feeling his head hit her soft pallet. It took only moments to feel him shutter. His right hand move to rest on her head, not forcing her just coaching her. Vegeta let out groan loud and low. He released in her mouth, and Bulma loved it. He always tasted so good. She swallowed multiple times, smiling as she pulled away. Looking up, he smirked at her.

The next thing she knew she was on the bed his wet lips on her neck. Two large fingers trailed the details of her opening, even after all these years he knew her body like no other. Thrusting them inside she yelped. He moved them back and forth slow and steady. His thumb playing with her nub, making her shake. The prince's left hand played with her breast, playing gently he made his deepest desire known.

"I've been waiting. Vegeta, please…" she begged him in-between gasps for air. He only nodded. He shifted his body rubbing his member on her willing pussy. She was wet and not just because of his earlier work, but pure desire. Dipping the tip in recalling all her warmth all the memories, he plunged in. Bulma screamed. It was bigger than she remembered. He drove himself into her as she rocked her hips to his movements. She could feel his entirety his emotions his passion, his love. Bulma rubbed his chest and arms trying to catch reality to ground herself into something there. She called out his name as she broke skin on his back. Her walls clenched down onto him, making his efforts fail.

"Yes. Bulma. Ahhh!" he moaned releasing himself once again inside her. His body gave out as he rested on top of her, holding up his weight not to crush her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Bulma's nails still biting in his skin, she shook with release. Panting she closed her eyes and loosened her grip, she felt his hair on her left cheek, she nuzzled into it. Smelling his deep musk.

"I've missed you so much Vegeta. I love you. I always have, I always will." She whispered into his hair.

He rose up looked deep into her eyes kissing her deeply then returned his head to the crook of her neck. "I love you. Woman." His voice was soft until the last word, it was harsh and grumpy. She giggled as he smiled, lips hidden in the softness of her neck.

**Vegeta's back! I thought they needed a lovey moment. Sorry no Trunks in this chapter, he'll come back don't worry. I've got great things for him. ^_^**

**How will Miki react to this dark new man in the house? Will Trunks get to know his father in this time? Will Vegeta stay? Who knows…well other than me haha.**

**Review comment please.**


	21. Welcome Home

**I haven't forgotten you all. Really I haven't. I've just been busying writing my BV fic. – If you haven't check it out go for it.**

"Miki do you think it worked" Trunks asked as he sat on the floor of the gravity room. His eyes down cast looking at the tiles, fearful that they had failed. He wouldn't know for sure until they landed on Earth in a couple days.

Miki laid her head on Trunks's shoulder. "I know it did." She said with a smile. "I've never seeing Dragon Balls work before, but I'm sure they worked. Your mother wouldn't let us go all this way if she knew we'd fail." Miki stood adjusting her red shorts and black t-shirt. "You hungry?"

Trunks raised his eyes up to the woman with a goofy grin, "do you even have to ask?" Trunks laughed. His life was about to change. He was about to meet his 'real' father. "Yo Denda you ok?" Trunks called passing a closed door. There was no reply. "Maybe he's sleeping?" He shrugged while looking at Miki.

Miki had prepared a meal fit for a King. Miki and Trunks dug in; of course Trunks's plate was 20 times bigger than Miki's, which always made her laugh. As they ate Denda emerged from his chamber.

"Hey Denda did you sleep well?" Miki smiled standing to ready a nice glass of water for the Namek.

"I wasn't sleeping." Denda looked to the ground. "I was…I was mediating. You see I'm a bit nervous. Trunks I know he's your father but, I have few good memories of him. I'm not overly excited to see him again."

Trunks's face became dark not out of hate but out of guilt. He knew his father wasn't the best of people but he had changed, it was evident in the fact that Bulma loved him. She could never love a monster. "Denda, I know it's going to be hard. But I assure you he poses no threat. He's changed, I'm sure of it. Besides I'm way stronger than he is." This was a fact that most everyone assumed at least. With his words Denda nodded and sat in the spare chair to Trunks's left. Miki smiled as she slid a tall ornate glass of fresh water to the young green man.

Bulma woke to find her dream a reality. Vegeta laying there sleeping beside her, peacefully. The past few days had been filled with much needed and much over due affection. She yawned as she began dressing. The Prince still sound asleep, he was sleeping on his stomach the blanket loosely resting on his butt and legs. Bulma just looked at his physic. Smiling she skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. As she readied their meal she was disrupted by a knock on the door.

As the door opened a very familiar face appeared, at first she thought it was Goku, but no, the scar over his left eye gave it away. "GOHAN!" Bulma screamed jumping into the young man's arms. He looked much the same as he had when he died, just with both arms now. "Oh my god Gohan! You are back!" Bulma kissed his cheek tears welling up in her eyes. "Who else got brought back?" Bulma questioned as she coxed the young man into her house.

"Hi Bulma." Gohan said with a blush filled smile. Sitting down he made himself at home. This was his home for a long time, Bulma, Trunks and he once lived there, Bulma and her son were the only things he had left. "Well, I'm not totally sure, how but I am back." He nodded as a plate of food was laid out before him. "Piccolo was brought back too. We have the Dragon Balls again." He said with a weak smile. "I can feel Vegeta too." He looked up at the blue haired woman's face that held a large smile.

"I know." She turned her back on the young man as her face blushed.

"Of course I'm back boy." Vegeta barked from the door way. "Where is the green man?"

"He's off surveying the Earth. He's trying to locate the Dragon Balls." He eyeballed the Prince as he sat across from him,a plate just a full laid out before him.

"So…what happened?" Gohan asked fearful of the answer. "What happened to Trunks? Is he alive?"

Bulma smiled and kissed the young man's forehead. "Yes he's a live and doing quite well." She sat in the chair between the two Saiyans, it felt right to her. Her lover Vegeta to her right and a Goku-esk Gohan to her left, she was safe. "He's the one who brought you back. He traveled with Miki to new Namek, and I guess they were willing to let him use the Dragon Balls, because well you are here." She smiled.

Bulma then began telling the two Saiyan's what had happened all those years ago. Vegeta had already heard most of the story, at least the parts pertaining to his son. They both listened in silence taking in all the news. "Actually come to think if, they should be arriving home today if all went as planned." Bulma stood with a smile as she put her hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I've missed you." Her eyes quickly went to Vegeta as she walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I missed you too. But you already know that." She said with a giggle kissing his cheek.

The sun had begun to set as Bulma paced back and forth in the garden. The two Saiyans who were born and raised to fight sparred in the corner to kill time and some tension. "Where are you two? Please hurry up." Bulma called out to the sky.

"Don't worry Bulma; I'm sure they are fine." Gohan said in between punches.

"Woman prepare us a meal. Put your energy to a better use." Vegeta barked dodging and evading Gohan.

Bulma looked over at the two men, here they both were saying pretty much the same thing, just in two very different ways. She giggled to herself. Things were turning out great.

Nearly an hour later after the Saiyans had had their fill, Gohan sprang from his chair. "Trunks is home!" He yelled as he dashed outside. Vegeta in hot pursuit with Bulma wrapped in his arm. Within moments a ship came crashing down into the Earth, everyone held their breath.

"You ready Trunks?" Miki asked as she kissed his shoulder. "Your dads out there, Gohan too." Miki smiled as the door opened up. Miki and Denda stayed back as Trunks departed the ship. This was his reunion, not theirs. They could see Bulma and Gohan in the front excitement in their eyes; Vegeta was a couple feet back, standing with his side to them, eyes down cast but looking at the ship.

Trunks jumped from the path in front of his mother. "Mom!" He hugged her with all his might

"Thank you" She whispered hugging her son, as if to never let him go. She released her arms tears in her eyes.

"We'll if it isn't Little Trunks all grown up." Gohan laughed the two men hugging. "You've grown just a bit since the last time I saw you little bro. Looking good. I could still kick your ass though." Gohan laughed giving Trunks a punch in the arm.

"We'll see about that Gohan!" Trunks laughed back. His best friend, his master, his brother had returned. Gohan tilted his head indicating Vegeta. He could see the fright in the purple haired mans eyes.

Bulma and Gohan moved out of the way interested in their reunion. Trunks hadn't seen his 'real' father since he was a baby, and he had to keep telling himself this man and the man in the past were not the same person.

"Father." Trunks stated.

Vegeta's eyes lifted from the ground to meet his sons, a scowl deep on his face. "Let me see it. I hear you are the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan." Trunks only nodded powering up. Vegeta's eyes never left him. He was nervous but knew this was his father's way. Power.

"But of course, you are my son and you do have the blood of the nobles in you." Nodding Vegeta too power up and within seconds the two were in the air fighting. This wasn't the same spar Gohan and he had done earlier. This was true fighting. Deep down Trunks relished this, not only was he able to let loose and use his power once again but it was with his father. Gohan and Bulma just watched the air, un-fazed by the sight. Miki however began to freak out, rushing down from the ship.

"What is going on? Bulma make them stop! Why are they fighting?!" Miki was new to the way of the Z fighters, she may have known Trunks in his private time but now this way, and this was warrior time.

Bulma laughed. "Don't worry Dear; this is a good thing I promise you. You see, they are fighters, very proud fighters that is. Vegeta would have issue with a 'soft' son. Meaning he knows Trunks can fight and he wants to see what he is capable of." Before she could finish Gohan butted in.

"It's kind of a Saiyan thing." He laughed, if only he could spare with his father again like this. "I'm Gohan by the way. You must be Miki. Bulma wouldn't shut up about you." He nudged her shoulder laughing. A smile grew on Miki's face. She could tell she'd really like Gohan.

"Denda come on down!" Miki yelled waving the young Namek to the ground. Upon hearing the name Gohan jumped around, it was true; his long time friend was standing there.

"Denda!" Gohan smiled "Man it's been so long. How have you been?" The two young men began catching up as Bulma and Miki just watched their men fighting.

Trunks managed to get a punch in, hitting Vegeta in the left cheek. This infuriated Vegeta as he let out a kick that took Trunks off guard knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta landed inches from the boy. "Never let your guard down, no matter how strong you think you are. You can always lose son." The two women watched not sure what was to happen next. Vegeta powered down and just looked at his son as he wiped blood from his mouth. Trunks too powered down, he stood brushing himself off.

"Father, I want you to meet someone." Trunks said with a smile.

Miki stood eyeing the spiky hair man, he was defiantly intimidating, and she could see where Trunks got his devilish eyes from. The two of them just stood for a moment, Miki nervous and Vegeta unsure of how to act. He use to act cold and superior to everyone he met, but he knew he'd never get away with it here, not with the two of them watching. Smiling Miki threw her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him. Vegeta just stood there stiff. Miki pulled away kissing him on the cheek as she did. "Hi! I'm Miki." She said with a jubilant smile. Bulma and Trunks burst out into laughter at Vegeta's face. He was trying so hard to look cold but here was a young woman without fear of him, showing him great kindness as Bulma once did. His face held a bit of fear, nervousness, anger, and confusion.

"Well Vegeta don't be rude, say hello." Bulma nudged him with her hip. Vegeta just grumbled.

**Well? I figured this was a nice way to get them to all meet. I have a few more great things for this story so keep checking back.**


	22. History of Gohan

It had been nearly 3 months since Trunks and Miki returned to Earth. Gohan was living with them, and Piccolo and Denda lived on Kami's Lookout, where they could keep a close eye on Vegeta and the world. He seemed to have changed but Piccolo wasn't about to let his guard down.

The Saiyan men seemed to spend every waking hour, training, fighting, and sparing. Male bonding Bulma called it. Bulma was off in her lab; building, creating, inventing, remaking, and fixing blown up stuff. Everyone was always busy, except Miki. She had resigned from her position at Capsule Corp., given the rule that no employee should date a Breif. Miki found herself bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do and no one to do anything with. She was truly happy for Trunks and Bulma, but she began to feel a bit out of place. She had no extraordinary strength, no incredible brain power; she wasn't even that great of a cook. She was as average as anyone could get. She offered nothing to this super powered group.

Back when the Androids ransacked the Earth she at least has a purpose, a need. She was dumb enough to go out and face her chance to gather food for her people. This wasn't the first time she felt inferior to Trunks and his family, but this sure was one of the harder times to get over it. Not only was she comparing herself to Trunks, but now there were a couple other star players pushing her down the totem poll. Trunks wasn't making her feel unneeded, far from it. Each break he got he sought her out; he stayed with her every night, often leaving new bite marks. He was totally head over heels for her and her for him.

Miki sat in the garden listening to the sounds of the men fighting in the distance. She enjoyed their sounds, she felt safe but at the same time invigorated by them. Just the energy they put off brought chills to her body.

"You okay Miki?" Gohan asked walking up behind her sucking on an ice pop. Miki whipped around, startled from her day dream.

"GOHAN! You scarred me. Geez you'd think you'd be louder than a mouse." Miki laughed smiling up at the man. He was cute, quite attractive really, but not her type, her type had lighter hair and was the heir to a long forgotten thrown.

"Mind if I sit?" Gohan smiled. Miki nodded gesturing to the bench before of her. "We really haven't gotten the chance to talk and get to know each other. Odd isn't it. There is no threat but we still seem to find little time for our families." Gohan looked up to the sky.

"What do you mean?" Miki questioned, pulling the hem of her skirt down, not to seem indecent to him.

"Well, when I was a child my dad was always off training, when I was 4 and a half Piccolo took me to begin my training, I spent the next 8 years traveling space or training. My father was the same, he was either dead or training, or at one point traveling space too." Gohan laughed at the irony of his life. "Then when the Androids came, my father was already dead, all the Z members died shortly after, leaving me, Trunks and Bulma." He took a deep breath in "I really haven't talked about it, ever. I had life threatening events happening; I never had the chance to really grasp those events, until now." Gohan licked his melting icepop as he leaned back in his bench recalling the memories. "The Androids came to our house first, I was studying, and Mother was out in the garden. We were trying to get on with our lives after Dad's death. I could tell Mom was super hurt; she was having a hard time with it. The next think I knew she screamed, I found her in the garden, all her energy gone, and her heart ripped out." A tear welled up in Gohan's eye. "I did what I could, but I was easily defeated by the Androids. I fled to Capsule Corp, I knew Vegeta could help. He had become a Super Saiyan, and well frankly I had nowhere else to go. Once I got here the Z Gang raced after the Androids, who had, lucky not followed me, apparently Piccolo had intercepted their path, he saved me. Again." Tears began to flow freely from Gohan's eyes, Miki began to panic not sure what to do. Her instinct was to comfort him, and her instincts had never lead her in the wrong direction before. Miki slid over to Gohan's seat, wrapping her arms around the strong mans neck, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Gohan?" Miki questioned softly as the man continued his story. He had to get it out, he had to tell it, his icepop now melting on the ground before him, with his head hung low.

"Bulma wouldn't let me leave, she forced me to stay with her and baby Trunks. She told me I couldn't do anything in my weakened state. You know, she was right. I couldn't do anything. I was so weak. One by one they all died, not all in the first day. I remember Bulma's face when she found out about Vegeta. Krillin and Yamcha had returned to help devise a plan with Bulma. She couldn't do anything. She collapsed on the floor, crumpled up into a ball, tears flowing from her with no end. I couldn't do anything for her. I was in just as much pain. I remember poor Trunks crying in his eyes out too, it was like he knew. He wasn't but a year old, but I'm sure he knew. Krillin and Yamcha stayed with us for a couple of days, defending us, protecting us. But, to no avail. They soon perished too."

Gohan, still weeping lifted his head and screamed at the sky. Miki was accustomed to these deep emotional outburst with Trunks, so it did not faze her when Gohan did the same.

"We began to live in the underground bunkers Dr. Briefs had installed years before, when Capsule Corp. was still young. This was our salvation, our lives. I would sneak out and get my ass kicked and then repeat it every couple of weeks. I would barely return alive, Bulma would scold me and hug me, bandage my wounds and then tell me never to do it again. Tell me how she couldn't lose me too." Gohan laughed at himself. "If only I had listened. This was our life for the next 13 years. You know. Then Trunks wanted to train, he wanted to learn, he wanted to help. Trunks wanted to make his father proud. I saw a lot of Vegeta determination in him. He'd never take 'no' as an answer, nothing was good enough. If 1,000 pushups didn't work he had to do 10,000. Then, well I'm sure you know the rest." His eyes blood shot from tears looked into Miki's bright green eyes that glistened in the light.

"I do." Miki nodded, pulling her hug tighter upon his shoulders. "Thank you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have my Trunks." She kissed him on the cheek. A faint blush crossed Gohans' face. Miki seemed to have the ability to make these Saiyan men blush so easily.

"I'm sorry Miki; I shouldn't have let that all out on you. I just…You'd think all those years of death would have helped heal my wounds, but it seemed life once again brings pain." A small smirk crossed his lips.

"Are you unhappy we brought you back?" Miki questioned scornfully, releasing her arms from his shoulders, but remaining by his side.

"No. I'm happy to be alive again. In Other World there is something lacking, some kind of passion you can only get out of life. Maybe it is the knowledge that life is fleeting, or that it is always changing, I'm not sure but I'm happy to be back."

"Good! Now get up!" Miki stood, hands outstretched offering them to the young man. Gohan looked at her funny. "We are going on a trip!" Miki smiled as Gohan took her hands.

"A trip? Where too?" Gohan questioned.

Miki smiled her free spirited smile. "You'll just have to wait and see. Go get Trunks and Vegeta. I'll get Bulma and our bags. We'll leave to night. Shouldn't take anytime to get there if we all fly by Saiyan Air." Miki laughed so hard at her own line, it took a moment for Gohan to grasp her words but when he did he too nearly fell over laughing.

"Right then, Saiyan Air it is." Gohan winked as he dashed off to the two men sparing in the distance.

Miki smiled at herself, maybe the thing she was good at was listening, Trunks, Bulma, and now Gohan all had come to her to spill their guts, the only one who hadn't was Vegeta, and she was sure a cold day in hell would bring that about.

8888

Miki found Bulma in her lab, deep into a project. "Hey Bulma!" Miki screamed over the sound of roaring machines. Bulma heard a faint change in sound and lifted her head only to find Miki with 5 back packs on her shoulders.

"Oh! Hello Miki, going somewhere?" Bulma questioned with a goofy grin. She pulled her goggles from her eyes.

"Yes, we are. Now let's go." Miki smiled extending a back pack to Bulma.

"Um…what?" Bulma questioned taking the back pack from Miki. She recognized these bags. They were the emergency travel bags that each person had. Just in case they had to flee, each person had 3 changes of clothes, water, food, and magician, plus some other important times like shampoo, deodorant, tooth brush, etc. "What is going on Miki?" Bulma became frantic.

"I want to go on a trip; I want to show you all something." Miki smiled grabbing hold of Bulma's arm and dragging her out the door. She put up a small fight but gave in quite easily. She too wanted to get away; she had always loved excitement and travel. Upon exiting the door she found Gohan, Trunks and a very reluctant Vegeta standing before them.

"Here you go, mademoiselle." Gohan bowed extending his hands to the men to his side, as if he was presenting a queen with royal goods. Trunks eyed Gohan and Miki not totally sure what the two had going on.

"Um…Miki, what is going on? Gohan drug us from training, saying you had something very important to tell us. And I'm not utterly sure what he's doing right now." Trunks still eyeing his old friend totally confused.

Vegeta spit to the ground, "Pah, bowing to a commoner. How low. We are the Royal family." He scoffed at the two young dark haired people.

"We'll, I am part of this family, thank you Sir. Your son is a prince by birth right, right? So that makes me his princess, and Bulma your Queen right?" Miki demandingly questioned. Vegeta just eyed the young girl not totally sure how to argue that one. Yes, he could had brought up the fact that none of them were married, even by Saiyan standards, and that he really had no throne to ascend too, so the lineage died with him. Vegeta was the last to be born a prince, so technically Trunks was no more a Prince of Saiyan's than Vegeta was King of them.

"Just get on with it." Vegeta barked, as everyone tried to hold back their laughter. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned to the side.

"Alright, I guess I'll explain just a little bit. But I really want to keep it a secret. We are all going on a trip. For a couple days, just to get away from here to enjoy life. I mean you've all been dead, I'm sure you want to enjoy life a little right, before anything bad happens again." Miki smiled wrapping her arms around Trunks. "Please? I really want to go." She gave him her puppy dog eyes, biting her bottom lip a little.

"Well, I can't say no to that face." Trunks laughed kissing her on the forehead. "I'm in."

Miki squealed turning to Vegeta. "Well? What do you say? Please?" She was one of the only people in the world that didn't fear him, or even show him the respect he though he deserved, even Gohan and Trunks were still reluctant to treat him like a 'normal' person. They had the ability to defend themselves if he were to snap. Here, a mere human stood up to him, asked things of him, picked on him, and deep down cared for him. She had a strange love for the people who had either given life too or for her Trunks. It was as if they had done it just for her, known they had to keep Trunks alive for her. "Come on Vegeta!" Miki swayed "Please?"

"We'll, I'm going." Bulma butted in, knowing Vegeta needed a bit more to convince him to put his training aside. "I think it will be nice to get away from here. Beside, this is the world our son saved. Might as well show him off a little." Bulma winked at Trunks, he really hated when she pointed out that he was a hero. However, he no longer felt the weight of the world on his own shoulders. He had his father and best friend back, they wouldn't let him down.

Vegeta grumbled some sounds that sounded like 'ok'. Miki jumped him, hugging his side. "Thank you Vegeta! There is great food there. I promise."

"Food? Why didn't you say that before?" Gohan threw in there. "We would have left and hour ago." They all laughed. Food was one word Saiyan's couldn't turn down.

Miki doled out the bags quickly, as she gazed up at the sky searching the stars, which had just begun to break free from the light of day. "Ok there we go. Head toward that star." Miki pointed to the south east. "We'll be going…hmmm about 717 kilometers that way. Miki said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks. Everyone looked at her a bit confused.

"We'll be going by Saiyan Air, by the way." Gohan added in there with a laugh, turning and smiling at Miki.

"Oh, in the case." Bulma smiled swaying her hips over to Vegeta, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Let's get going then." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. Vegeta grumbled again taking off into the air, Gohan quick to follow.

"Miki, where are we going?" Trunks asked softly looking into her green eyes. "I want to show you my past." Trunks gave a weak smile as he took to the air.


End file.
